Forgotten Feelings
by firelove
Summary: Leon ist verzweifelt. Durch einen unglücklichen Vorfall erinnert er sich wieder an sein früheres Leben. Eigentlich ist er Squall Leonhart. Außerdem lebt der tot geglaubte Mensch, der ihm am meisten bedeutet, plötzlich wieder. Was passiert? YAOI (SxS)
1. Home sweet home

1 Forgotten Feelings  
  
-The Story of Squall and Seifer  
  
Author: „Firelove" firelove2000@firemail.de  
  
Disclaimer: Squall, Seifer und alle anderen Charaktere dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir, sondern SquareSoft. Ich mache kein Geld mit dieser FF!  
  
Warnings: Vorläufiges Rating PG-13.  
  
Das ist eine YAOI (Shonen Ai, Slash) Fanfiction, wer damit nicht klar kommt, sollte es auch nicht lesen!  
  
Ansonsten vielleicht ein bisschen OOC? Später etwas Angst...  
  
  
  
Pairings: Squall/Seifer und noch so einige andere  
  
Genre: Romantik/Drama/Humor....alles was man sich so vorstellen kann  
  
Summary: Leons ‚friedliches' Leben, verändert sich von Grund auf, als er den Gunblader Ray trifft. Durch einen unglücklichen Vorfall erinnert er sich wieder an sein voriges Leben: Er ist kein anderer, als DER Squall Leonheart! YAOI  
  
Reviews: Unbedingt! Das ist immerhin meine erste FF Fanfiction! Also alle, die diese Fanfiction lesen, sollten doch auch bitte reviewen...bitte, bitte^^  
  
„..." gesprochen  
  
... gedacht  
  
  
  
Part 1 Home sweet home  
  
  
  
Vorwort: WICHTIG!!!  
  
Wer die Geschichte anfängt zu lesen, ohne meine Erklärungen beachtet zu haben, der wird wohl nicht besonders viel verstehen.  
  
In der FF geht es um die 2. Generation von Squall und Co. Das heißt, jeder ist er selbst, doch in einem anderen Leben.... ganz schön verwirrend, oder? Natürlich erinnert sich keiner an sein früheres Leben, bis zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt....  
  
Na ja, was ich eigentlich sagen wollte ist, dass die Namen natürlich nicht mehr die gleichen sind. Aber keine Angst, Squall bleibt Squall und wird im Verlauf der Story auch wieder Squall.  
  
Pro Kapitel gebe ich dann immer die wichtigen Namenserklärungen, hier die für den ersten Teil:  
  
Leon Storm, eigentlich Squall Leonhart (Leon kommt von Squalls eigentlichem Nachnamen. Storm ist die Ableitung für Squall, was auch so viel wie Sturm bedeutet.)  
  
Reef Storm, eigentlich Laguna Loire (Laguna habe ich jetzt mal von Lagune abgeleitet. Im Lexikon stand zu Lagune: Korallenriff. Also Reef ist englisch und bedeutet soviel wie Riff ^^)  
  
DC Thelliz, eigentlich Zell Dincht (Ist ein kleines Wortspiel aus Zells Namen. Wenn man die Buchstaben umstellt ergibt es wieder seinen richtigen Namen)  
  
  
  
„Hey Leon!" Die braunen Haare fielen dem 18-Jährigen, als er aufschaute, tief ins Gesicht. Er legte seine Waffe auf den Boden und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken den Schweiß von der Stirn. Sein Atmen war unregelmäßig und schnell.  
  
„Was ist?" So hübsch sein Gesicht auch war, seine Stimme war umso kälter.  
  
„Es gibt Essen, ich dachte, du hättest nach dem vielen Training vielleicht Hunger bekommen."  
  
„Hast DU gekocht?" Misstrauisch funkelten Leons grau-blaue Augen sein Gegenüber an.  
  
„Ja, ich dachte, du würdest dich freuen."  
  
„Wenn ich mich über eine Lebensmittelvergiftung freuen soll....dann freue ich mich natürlich wahnsinnig!" Die Ironie war deutlich aus jedem Wort des jungen Mannes zu erkennen. Er schien nicht wirklich erfreut zu sein....  
  
„He, ich glaube, dein vieles Gunblade-Training ist dir zu Kopf gestiegen. So redet man doch nicht mit seinem Vater."  
  
„Du kochst nun mal so schlecht!"  
  
„Ich denke, heute ist es besser geworden."  
  
„Hast du denn probiert?" Ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer schien durch Leons sonst so monotone Stimme.  
  
„Nein, wieso sollte ich?" Ungläubig hob der Gunblader den Kopf und folgte seinem Vater ins Haus.  
  
Obwohl Reef schon Mitte vierzig war, sah er immer noch keinen Tag älter als dreißig aus. Viele Leute hielten Leon für seinen Bruder und nicht für seinen Sohn....Was den braunhaarigen Jungen ungemein nervte.  
  
Doch das war ganz sicher nicht das Einzige, was Leon an seinem Vater nervte.  
  
Erstens, benahm er sich grundsätzlich wie ein kleines Kind und war außerdem so naiv, dass es fast schon weh tat.  
  
Zweitens, redete er zuviel! Wenn er einmal anfing hörte er auch so schnell nicht mehr auf. Also wichtigste Regel: Lass Reef nie anfangen zu reden!  
  
Und drittens, hatte er einen furchtbaren Orientierungssinn. Wie oft war es schon vorgekommen, dass Leon seinen Vater von ‚sonst wo' abholen musste...Auf jeden Fall war es schon so oft passiert, dass der junge Gunblader es nicht mehr zählen konnte.  
  
  
  
Langsam ließ sich Leon auf einem der vier Holzstühle nieder und schaute angewidert auf das Essen auf dem Tisch vor ihm.  
  
„Was-ist-das?"  
  
Reef schaute seinen Sohn verwundert an. Es war doch vollkommen klar, was er da gekocht hatte. Nun ja, jedenfalls für ihn...  
  
„Sushi, sieht man doch!"  
  
„Wo soll denn da Sushi sein? Das Einzige was ich erkennen kann ist etwas verbrannter Reis mit irgendwelchen nicht zu definierenden Stücken." Leon stocherte vorsichtig mit seinen Stäbchen in dem verkohlten Essen herum, um zu testen, ob es nicht sofort zu Asche zerfallen würde.  
  
„Das ist der Fisch, das erkennt doch jeder! Aber es sei dir verziehen...Brauchst du vielleicht eine Brille?"  
  
„NEIN, ich brauche keine Brille!" Entsetzt schaute er seinen Vater an, er kam immer auf so merkwürdige Ideen. Das hatte ihn wirklich schon oft genug in peinliche Situationen gebracht, zum Beispiel, als er und....Na ja eigentlich wollte Leon gar nicht mehr darüber nachdenken.  
  
„Entschuldige, ich dachte ja nur..." Den Hundeblick hatte Reef wirklich gut drauf. Damit konnte er jeden beeindrucken, nur seinen Sohn nicht.  
  
„Wenn du schon mal denkst."...  
  
„Das nehme ich jetzt persönlich. Aber...he, he, ich habe ja noch was vergessen!" Der braunhaarige Junge schaute seinem Vater verzweifelt hinterher. Reefs lange dunkle Haare schwangen auf seinem Rücken hin und her. Wie oft hatte Leon ihm schon gesagt, dass er seine lange Mähne endlich mal abschneiden sollte? Zu oft...Er war doch kein Hippe mehr! Und wenn er es wäre, dann ist das trotzdem keine gute Entschuldigung für so eine Frisur...  
  
„Tadaaa! Ich habe noch eine leckere Suppe gemacht." Fröhlich grinste der langhaarige Mann seinem Sohn entgegen.  
  
„Das mit dem lecker stelle ich jetzt mal in Frage..."  
  
„Positiv denken Leon!" Das sagte sich so leicht...Denn noch war das nicht unbedingt eine der Stärken des Gunbladers.  
  
„Wenigstens musst du auch an deinem Essen ersticken."  
  
„Das meinte ich nicht mit positiv denken... Lass es dir trotzdem schmecken." Leons Vater lächelte fröhlich und wartete so lange, bis sein Sohn sich den ersten Löffel Suppe gequält in den Mund schob.  
  
„Und? Wie schmeckt es?" Gespannt schaute Reef auf den Jungen, der ihm gegenüber saß.  
  
...Leons erste Reaktion war ein Würgen... danach lief er rot an und sprang auf.  
  
„W-w-wa..."  
  
"Habe ich nicht immer gesagt, du sollst deutlich reden, Leon? Sonst verstehen dich die anderen Leute ni.."  
  
„WASSER!" Hektisch rannte der 18-Jährige zum Schrank, nahm ein Glass raus und füllte es am Wasserhahn auf. Mit langen schnellen Schlucken trank er das Glas aus, dann noch eins und noch eins und noch eins....  
  
„Was zum Teufel ist das?"  
  
„Paprika Suppe..." Leon bezweifelte, dass es so etwas wie Paprika Suppe überhaupt gab.  
  
„Könnte es sein, dass du die Paprika mit dem Chili verwechselt hast?"  
  
„Ähm...unter bestimmten Umständen...wäre das vielleicht möglich." Verlegen schaute Reef seinen ‚ziemlich' wütenden Sohn an.  
  
„Ich bestelle mir eine Pizza." Langsam ging der braunhaarige Junge zum Telefon und nahm den Hörer ab.  
  
„Und was ist mit dem Sushi?"  
  
„Frag du dich erst mal, wie man Reis in einem Reiskocher anbrennen lassen kann. Vielleicht kannst du dir deine Frage ja dann selbst beantworten." Er wählte die Telefonnummer, die an einem Brett vor ihm hang. Und schüttelte dabei mal wieder ungläubig den Kopf.  
  
„Leon nur noch eins....."  
  
„Mach schnell!" *klick klack* Man hörte das leise Klicken des Telefonhörers.  
  
„....Könnte ich nach dem Essen noch kurz mit dir über etwas reden?" Reefs Stimme war ernst, so dass es auch seinem Sohn sofort auffiel. Anscheinend hatte er etwas wirklich Wichtiges auf dem Herzen. Es kam nämlich nicht besonders oft vor, dass Reef ernst war.  
  
„Sicher......Hallo. Ich hätte gerne eine Pizza mit....."  
  
  
  
*****~*****  
  
  
  
Leon und Reef saßen auf der schwarz-grauen Couch ihres Wohnzimmers. Beide schauten sich gespannt an.  
  
„Was ist nun?"  
  
„Ich möchte dich um etwas bitten."  
  
„Um was geht es genau?" Der braunhaarige Junge klang misstrauisch, wenn es um ‚Geschäfte' seines Vaters ging, dann waren es meistens keine besonders erfreulichen Nachrichten und erst recht keine erfreulichen Bitten.  
  
„Ein Freund von mir hat mich um einen Gefallen gebeten...."  
  
„Red nicht drum rum, sag einfach was für einen verrückten Auftrag du diesmal angenommen hast!" Reef hatte nie einen richtigen Job gehabt. Früher hatte sich Leon gefragt, wo sein Vater das ganze Geld für das Haus herbekommen hatte....Von Zeit zu Zeit nahm Reef Aufträge an. Und meistens keine ganz ungefährlichen, denn er war so was wie ein ‚Profikiller'. Der 18- Jährige fand es immer noch lächerlich seinen Vater und ‚Profikiller' in einem Satz zu erwähnen, er benutzte lieber so ein Wort wie Söldner.... Und Leon? Er folgte dem ,Vorbild' seines Vaters. Er war der Einzige weit und breit der perfekt mit der Gunblade umgehen konnte...  
  
Na ja, jedenfalls nahm Reef jede einigermaßen gut bezahlte Arbeit an. Und Leon musste meistens darunter leiden, da seinem ach so intelligenten Vater zwei Tage vor dem Auftrag dann einfiel, dass er schon etwas Anderes, Wichtigeres vorhatte.  
  
„Ich müsste eigentlich morgen nach Esthar." Manchmal fiel es ihm auch erst einen Tag vorher ein....  
  
„Und ich nehme mal an du hast keine Zeit." Ungeduldig tippte der junge Gunblader mit seinen Fingerspitzen auf dem Tisch.  
  
„....Woher wusstest du das?"  
  
„Ich habe Gedankenlesen gelernt." Positiv denken konnte Leon zwar nicht besonders gut, dafür konnte er umso besser sarkastisch sein.  
  
„War wohl nicht besonders schwer zu erraten, oder?" Der braunhaarige Junge nickte kurz und nahm ein Schluck Wasser, aus dem Glas, dass vor ihm stand. Sein Hals brannte noch immer...  
  
„Es ist ganz einfach. Ich habe hier dieses Paket bekommen..." Reef zeigte auf das kleine Päckchen, dass auf dem Glastisch lag. Es sah ganz unscheinbar aus.  
  
„.....Du sollst es nur in Esthar abgeben." Hm, das könnte interessant werden. Leon war nicht oft in Großstädten. Er hatte sich an das Leben in ihrem kleinen Dorf gewöhnt. Nur wenn große Aufträge seines Vaters anstanden, kam er hier raus.  
  
„Und wo ist der Haken?"  
  
„Dass eine Organisation mit so ungefähr hundert Mitgliedern hinter den Inhalt her ist?"  
  
„Ach, wenn's sonst nichts ist." Leon atmete tief durch, er hatte schon mit etwas schlimmeren gerechnet. Mit tausend Leuten, oder so...  
  
„Machst du den Job?"  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, warum ich dir immer wieder helfe."  
  
„Dankeee, Sohn!" Reef fiel Leon um den Hals.  
  
„Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich es hasse, wenn du mich Sohn nennst!"  
  
„Entschuldige...Sohn." Der braunhaarige Junge merkte genau, wie sein Vater hinter seinem Rücken grinste.  
  
„Und außerdem weißt du ganz genau, dass ich es noch mehr hasse wenn du mich wie ein Idiot umarmen musst." Der langhaarige Mann drückte seinen Sohn noch etwas stärker.  
  
„Ich geb's auf."  
  
  
  
****~****  
  
  
  
Leon packte das kleine Päckchen sorgfältig in die Innentasche seiner schwarzen Lederjacke und nahm dann seine Gunblade vom Boden.  
  
„Du wirst ungefähr 3 Tage bis nach Esthar brauchen." Reef schaute seinen Sohn besorgt an, doch dieser fand das nur lächerlich. Immerhin hatte sein Vater ihn doch selbst in diese Situation gebracht.  
  
„Ja, ich weiß."  
  
„Halte nach auffälligen Personen Ausschau."  
  
„Ich weiß!" Der junge Gunblader drehte seinem Vater den Rücken zu und wollte schon gehen....  
  
„Warte!!! Leo, warte auf mich!" Dieser begann sich jedoch ohne zu zögern auf den Weg zu machen. Er hielt erst an, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte.  
  
„DC in da house!" Die blonden Haare standen dem ebenfalls 18-jährigen Jungen zu Berge. Ein schwarzes Tattoo zierte sein Gesicht. Freudig grinste er Leon an.  
  
„Nenn dich nicht immer DC, das klingt so schwachsinnig." Der braunhaarige Junge überlegte kurz. Wenn er recht darüber nachdachte passte der Name dann ja sogar richtig gut.  
  
„He, das ist cool!"  
  
„Wie auch immer..."  
  
„Nimmst du mich mit Leo? Bitte, bitte, bitte! Du kannst doch bestimmt Hilfe von deinem Freund DC gebrauchen!" Der blonde Junge wohnte schon seitdem Leon denken konnte nebenan. Und außerdem wurde seitdem er denken konnte von ihm genervt. Aber irgendwie waren sie doch so etwas wie Freunde geworden....  
  
„Ich gehe alleine. Und was war das mit Freunden?"  
  
„Ach, komm schon! Du musst doch bestimmt wieder gegen einen Haufen böser Typen kämpfen. Ich könnte sie für dich ein bisschen aufmischen. Einen Faustschlag rechts, einen links...."  
  
„Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht. Ich gehe."  
  
„Das ist unfair, nie nimmst du mich mit!" Heulen hatte DC wirklich besonders gut drauf. Konnte er nicht einmal ein Nein akzeptieren?  
  
„Frag doch meinen Vater, ob er noch einen Job übrig hat. Vielleicht hat er mal wieder irgendwas vergessen."  
  
„Okay."  
  
Leon drehte sich um, er sah nur noch den Rücken des blonden Kämpfers. Hatte er ihm das allen ernstes geglaubt? Dann war er ja noch dümmer, als Leon bis jetzt gedacht hatte.  
  
Der Gunblader richtete seinen Blick in die Ferne. Er hatte noch einen langen Weg vor sich. Doch was er nicht wusste.....Dieser Auftrag würde sein ganzes Leben verändern.  
  
  
  
Hi ihr!  
  
So, hier ist mein neustes Projekt! Bei meiner anderen Fanfiction bin ich in Moment ziemlich unmotiviert, deshalb habe ich diese neue FF angefangen! Sorry an alle, die schon auf die Fortsetzung meiner andern Story warten: Ihr müsst euch leider noch etwas gedulden, aber ich bemühe mich ^^  
  
Was habe ich sonst noch so zu sagen? Tja, das ist also meine erste Final Fantasy Fanfiction (Wie soll man das den abkürzen FF FF???), ich hoffe sie ist mit den Namen nicht zu verwirrend...Und natürlich mit der Story auch nicht. Es ist mal eine ziemlich außergewöhnliche Storyline. Ihr fragt euch sicherlich: Wann fällt einem so etwas verrücktes ein? Dazu kann ich nur sagen, ich bin so verrückt, dass mir so was überall einfallen könnte....Aber diese Geschichte ist mir im Bus, auf dem Weg zur Schule eingefallen. Ich hatte den ganzen Tag gute Laune, he, he...  
  
Ansonsten ist es natürlich mal wieder eine Yaoi (Shonen Ai, Slash) FF! Ich liiiiiebe Squall und Seifer! Wenn ihr zufällig jemanden kennt, der so aus sieht: Immer her mit der Adresse!  
  
Thanks a lot Yamachan, was würde ich nur ohne dich machen?  
  
Ach und dann natürlich noch die Reviews! Bitteeee, reviewt meine Story, ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob sie gut geworden ist. Eure Meinung ist mir echt wichtig.  
  
So weit von mir!  
  
See ya  
  
Eure Firelove 


	2. Two like Ice and Fire

1 Forgotten Feelings  
  
-The Story of Squall and Seifer  
  
Author: „Firelove" firelove2000@firemail.de  
  
Disclaimer: Squall, Seifer und alle anderen Charaktere dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir, sondern SquareSoft. Ich mache kein Geld mit dieser FF!  
  
Warnings: Vorläufiges Rating PG-13.  
  
Das ist eine YAOI (Shonen Ai, Slash) Fanfiction, wer damit nicht klar kommt, sollte es auch nicht lesen!  
  
Ansonsten vielleicht ein bisschen OOC? Später etwas Angst...  
  
  
  
Pairings: Squall/Seifer und noch so einige andere  
  
Genre: Romantik/Drama/Humor....alles was man sich so vorstellen kann  
  
Summary: Leons ‚friedliches' Leben, verändert sich von Grund auf, als er den Gunblader Ray trifft. Durch einen unglücklichen Vorfall erinnert er sich wieder an sein voriges Leben: Er ist kein anderer, als DER Squall Leonheart! YAOI  
  
Reviews: Unbedingt! Das ist immerhin meine erste FF Fanfiction! Also alle, die diese Fanfiction lesen, sollten doch auch bitte reviewen...bitte, bitte^^  
  
„..." gesprochen  
  
... gedacht  
  
  
  
Part 2 Two like Ice and Fire  
  
  
  
Namenserklärung für diesen Teil:  
  
-Leon Storm, eigentlich Squall Leonhart (Leon kommt von Squalls eigentlichem Nachnamen. Storm ist die Ableitung für Squall, was auch so viel wie Sturm bedeutet.)  
  
  
  
Leon war schon seit über zwei Tagen unterwegs. Er saß jetzt bereits seit einer ganzen Weile im Zug und müsste bald in Esthar ankommen.  
  
Entspannt lehnte sich der Gunblader zurück und schaute auf die verzierten Wände des kleinen Raumes. Reef hatte ihm ein Abteil vorbestellt, denn er wusste ganz genau, dass sein Sohn es hasste, sich mit fremden Leuten, auf engstem Raum aufhalten zu müssen. Es lag einfach nicht in seiner Natur.  
  
Leon strich sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare und ließ sie dann über sein Gesicht gleiten. Sie war immer noch da...  
  
Schon seit seiner Geburt hatte er diese Narbe im Gesicht gehabt. Früher wurde er deshalb immer von den anderen Kindern ausgelacht...Und er fühlte sich schlecht.  
  
Doch jetzt störte es ihn nicht mehr. Die vertikale Narbe war unterdessen für ihn so etwas wie ein Erkennungszeichen geworden.  
  
Er hatte sich schon oft gefragt, wie man eine Narbe schon seit der Geburt haben konnte. Doch irgendwie hatte er nie eine Antwort gefunden.  
  
Es war, als ob sie ihn an irgendetwas erinnern sollte, an etwas Wichtiges...  
  
Durchsage: „In wenigen Minuten wird der Zug in Esthar ankommen. Ich hoffe sie hatten eine angenehme Fahrt, bis zum nächsten Mal."  
  
Leon stand langsam auf, packte die Gunblade in seine Tasche, nahm diese in die Hand und verließ das Abteil.  
  
Er war erst ein mal in Esthar gewesen...Zusammen mit seinem Vater. Sie hatten sich mindestens zehn mal verlaufen. Er wusste nicht ob es daran lag, dass Reef so einen schlechten Orientierungssinn hatte, oder daran, dass die Stadt einfach nur so groß war.  
  
  
  
Eigentlich war der Auftrag doch gar nicht so schwer. Er musste einfach nur quer durch die Stadt laufen, das Päckchen abgeben und wieder verschwinden. Was soll daran schon so gefährlich sein? Und was ist nur in diesem dummen Paket drin?  
  
  
  
****~****  
  
  
  
Die hohen Türme von Esthar nahmen der Stadt ihr Licht. Obwohl unheimlich viele Menschen unterwegs waren wirkte die Stadt etwas düster.  
  
Ein weiterer Grund dafür war vielleicht, dass hier alles ausschließlich aus Technik bestand. Irgendwie unheimlich...  
  
Leon lief gemächlich die Straßen von Esthar entlang. Es gingen ihm viele Dinge durch den Kopf. Er war zwar noch nie der große Redner gewesen, was aber nicht hieß, dass er es auch verdrängte über alle möglichen Dinge nachzudenken. Nein, ganz im Gegenteil, er dachte über sehr vieles nach, das wollte er nur nie zugeben.... Seine kühle besonnene Art war meist nur Fassade, wie sollte er sich auch sonst schützen?  
  
  
  
Unauffällig schaute sich der braunhaarige Junge um. Alles schien in Esthar seinen normalen Lauf zu nehmen. Keine merkwürdigen Personen, keine besonderen Vorkommnisse.  
  
Der Gunblader bog links in eine kleine Gasse ein. Wenn er nicht den schlechten Orientierungssinn von seinem Vater geerbt hatte, dann müsste das die perfekte Abkürzung sein. Das Haus von Reefs ‚Freund' dürfte nicht mehr weit entfernt sein.  
  
Die schmale Straße war dunkel und vor allem still. Sie schien vollkommen von Esthar abgeschnitten zu sein.  
  
*tock, tock, tock* Leon hörte die Absätze seiner schweren Stiefel auf den Asphalt aufschlagen. Das dumpfe Geräusch hallte in seinen Ohren.  
  
Er spürte einen kalten Windzug über sein Gesicht wehen. Er zitterte leicht, er hatte kein gutes Gefühl bei der ganzen Sache.  
  
Vorsichtig blieb der junge Kämpfer stehen, doch bevor er sich umdrehen konnte spürte er die kalte Klinge eines Schwertes an seinem Hals.  
  
„Keinen Schritt weiter." Die Stimme seines Angreifers war tief und ließ Leon erschaudern, obwohl er sich sicher war, dass er sie noch nie gehört hatte... kam sie ihm doch bekannt vor.  
  
„Und was, wenn ich mich weigere?" Ganz ruhig und kühl, der junge Gunblader ließ nicht die geringsten Gefühle aufkommen. Wenn er in diesem Moment überhaupt welche hatte.  
  
„Dann schlitze ich dir ohne zu zögern die Kehle auf." Doch sein Angreifer schien auch nicht besser zu sein. Allerdings war sein Tonfall ganz anders, irgendeine Mischung aus Sarkasmus und Arroganz.  
  
„Gutes Argument."  
  
„Mein Argumente sind immer gut." Jep, Arroganz spielte eine besonders wichtige Rolle.  
  
„Da hat aber jemand ein besonders großes Ego?!" Leon hob fragend eine seiner Augenbrauen. Es war mehr ein Reflex, denn der Mann hinter ihm, konnte das Gesicht des braunhaarigen Kämpfer ja sowieso nicht sehen.  
  
„Und da scheint jemand besonders mutig sein zu wollen." Die Klinge des Schwertes drückte sich tiefer in Leons Hals. Er war in einer sehr unangenehmen Situation, oder sollte man eher sagen Position? Aber das war er schon so oft gewesen...  
  
„Quatsch nicht, was willst du?" Die Stimme des Gunbladers klang bedrohlich, tiefer als sonst...  
  
„Das wollte ich eigentlich dich fragen. Du kommst nicht von hier, oder?"  
  
„Ist das verboten?" Leon merkte wie das Stück Metall erneut tiefer in seine Haut einschnitt. Noch etwas mehr Druck und er hätte ein ziemlich großes Problem.  
  
„In gewisser Hinsicht schon."  
  
„..." Im Vergleich zu seinen dummen Sprüchen, war der Druck auf Leons Hals noch erträglich. Was war das nur für ein kranker Idiot? Spielt der hier Pflicht oder Wahrheit? Zuzutrauen wäre es ihm ja....  
  
„Du scheinst wohl nicht besonders gesprächig zu sein." Tja, Gedankenlesen ist bei Leon wirklich sehr praktisch.  
  
„Mit Leuten, die ich nicht sehe rede ich auch nicht gerne." Natürlich hatte der 18-Jährige seine Antwort genau abgeschätzt. Wenn er recht hat dann....  
  
„Wie du willst. Aber wenn du auch nur eine falsche Bewegung machst, kannst du für immer schweigen."  
  
„Was auch immer..." Leon spürt, wie die Klinge von seinem Hals genommen wurde. Er atmete ruhig ein und aus. Solche Situationen war er wirklich inzwischen gewöhnt...  
  
Langsam drehte sich der junge Gunblader um, bis er seinem ‚Feind' direkt in die Augen schaute.  
  
Man konnte sagen, dass Leon nicht abergläubisch war und er glaubte auch ganz sicher nicht an solche Sachen wie Horoskope, oder irgendwelchen anderen Aberglauben.... Aber in genau diesem Moment hatte er ein Déja-vu. Er war sich ganz sicher.  
  
Grüne ausdrucksstarke Augen, blonde kurze Haare und ein durchtrainierter Körper. Ein Feuer umgab den Blonden, dass Leon nicht beschreiben konnte.  
  
Der junge Mann, der vor dem kühlen Kämpfer stand, dürfte nicht sehr viel älter, als er selbst sein. Vielleicht so zwanzig...  
  
Er war ein ganzes Stück größer als der braunhaarige Junge und....hielt in seiner Hand eine Gunblade.  
  
...Doch was Leon am meisten verwirrte war sein Gesicht. Es war fast, als ob er in den Spiegel gucken würde. Eine vertikal Narbe zog sich über Stirn, Nase und Wange. Sie war nur spiegelverkehrt zu Leons eigener...  
  
„Was...?" Der jüngere Mann musste sich beherrschen um seinen ausdruckslosen Gesichtsausdruck zu wahren. Er war wirklich verwundert.  
  
„Was, was?" Auf dem Gesicht des Anderen war ein Grinsen zu erkennen. Nicht ein freundliches, oder fröhliches Grinsen viel eher ein fieses und natürlich arrogantes Grinsen.  
  
„Die Narbe in deinem Gesicht." Leon deutete vorsichtig auf die Narbe des Anderen. Dieser lachte darauf nur kurz.  
  
„Ach die! Die habe ich schon seit meiner Geburt. Du hast auch so eine...Woher?"  
  
„...Ich habe sie auch seit meiner Geburt."  
  
„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?" Der blonde Mann hielt seine Gunblade nun etwas höher, sodass Leon sie auch ja nicht übersehen konnte...Was bei der Größe des außergewöhnlichen Schwertes sowieso schon ziemlich schwer war.  
  
„Aber lenk nicht ab! Sag lieber, was du hier willst."  
  
„Das geht dich nichts an." Leon drehte stur seinen Kopf zur Seite. Niemand außer seinem Vater und DC wusste von seinen Aufträgen und das sollte auch so bleiben.  
  
„Doch, da das hier mein Gebiet ist, geht es mich etwas an."  
  
„Ich bin hier um..." Doch bevor der braunhaarige Mann wirklich antwortete besann er sich wieder.  
  
„Was soll das, ich sag dir doch nicht warum ich hier bin!"  
  
Das Grinsen seines Angreifers verstärkte sich durch Leons Aussagen nur noch mehr. Er schien ihn nicht ernst zu nehmen. Aber wahrscheinlich beruhte das auf Gegenseitigkeit.  
  
„Du willst wohl unbedingt sterben, was?" Leon merkte, dass dieses Gespräch so keinen Sinn mehr hatte, also änderte er einfach das Thema. Andere manipulieren konnte er schon immer gut. Jedenfalls wenn er mal sprach....  
  
„Du hast eine Gunblade."  
  
„Was?" Das Grinsen des blonden Mannes erfror. Seine Augen verzogen sich zu engen Schlitzen.  
  
„Ich sagte, du hast eine Gunblade."  
  
„Ja, das habe ich schon verstanden! Woher weißt du was das ist?"  
  
„Nicht viele können mit einer Gunblade gut umgehen."  
  
„Bist wohl ein ganz Schlauer." Der Gesichtsausdruck von Leons Angreifer lockerte sich wieder etwas auf. Und genau diese Geste nutzte er sofort aus...  
  
In wenigen Sekunden zog Leon seine eigene Gunblade aus der Tasche. Sein Gegenüber hatte keine Zeit zu reagieren.  
  
Er stand jetzt ebenfalls mit seiner Gunblade auf den Anderen gerichtet da.  
  
„Du hast also auch eine."  
  
„Scheint so." Beide grinsten sich jetzt an. Immerhin waren sie sich in dieser Hinsicht ähnlich.  
  
„Du hast einen großen Fehler gemacht. Du hättest dich nicht mit mir anlegen sollen. Das hat bis jetzt noch niemand überlebt."  
  
„So war es bei mir bis jetzt auch."  
  
Die Luft schien stickig zu sein, die Atmung der beiden jungen Kämpfer war unregelmäßig, aber ruhig. Jeder wartete auf eine Bewegung des anderen.  
  
Leon drehte vorsichtig seinen Arm...Schon so spät? In einer Stunde musste er das Päckchen abgegeben haben.  
  
„Ich habe keine Zeit mehr zum Spielen. Ich gehe." Mit einer schnellen, geschickten Bewegung rauschte er an dem blonden Mann vorbei....Doch dieser ließ sich anscheinend nicht so leicht abschütteln.  
  
„Hey, spinnst du? Was ist mit unserem Kampf? Du bist mir noch einen schuldig!" Der größere Mann rannte jetzt genau, wie Leon es vor einigen Sekunden getan hatte, los.  
  
„Ein anderes Mal."  
  
„Nein, jetzt!" Oh, eine neue Charaktereigenschaft: Hartnäckigkeit. Aber genau das konnte der braunhaarige Kämpfer jetzt gar nicht gebrauchen.  
  
„Ich sagte doch: Ich-habe-keine-Zeit!" Er betonte den letzten Teil besonders. Vielleicht war der Blonde doch nicht so dumm, wie er bis jetzt gedacht hatte und würde es dann endlich mal verstehen.  
  
„Denkst du etwa, ich würde mich mit einem ‚Ich habe keine Zeit' abfinden?" Oder vielleicht war er auch noch dümmer?  
  
„Wer bist du? Der Präsident höchst persönlich?"  
  
„Nein, ich bin noch viel wichtiger." Oh bitte, muss ich mir so etwas wirklich anhören?  
  
„Da scheint aber jemand zum Übertreiben zu neigen."  
  
„Du weißt immer alles besser, oder?" Leon nickte kurz zu sich selbst. Intelligenter als dieser arrogante Angeber war er alle male.  
  
„Verschwinde endlich! Ich habe keine Zeit mich mit so einem Möchtegern- Kämpfer abzugeben."  
  
„Sag das noch mal!!" Wütend beschleunigte Leons Verfolger sein Tempo, doch war er dadurch immer noch nicht schnell genug...  
  
„Verschwinde endlich!"  
  
„Nein, doch nicht das!"  
  
Leon blieb ruckartig stehen. Und schaute dem blonden Mann in seine tiefgrünen Augen.  
  
Das Feuer brannte...  
  
„Wenn du unbedingt kämpfen willst, dann später. ABER NICHT JETZT!"  
  
„Wann?" Das war jetzt aber eine Wendung der Ereignisse. Der Verrückte scheint wohl doch noch vernünftig zu werden.  
  
„...In 3 Stunden am südlichen Ausgang der Stadt."  
  
„Gut, aber wenn du nicht da bist hast du echte Probleme! Ich finde dich. Egal wie!" Der Blonde hatte seine Gunblade auf die Schulter gelegt und bewegte sie ungeduldig mit einer Hand auf und ab. Das tat er übrigens des öfteren...  
  
„Wie auch immer..."  
  
Der braunhaarige Gunblader hatte sich bereits umgedreht als...  
  
„Wer bist du?" Leon blieb ein letztes Mal stehen.  
  
„Besieg mich, dann sag ich's dir."  
  
„Das dürfte nicht so schwer sein."  
  
„Wenn du das sagst..."  
  
Feuer und Eis sollte man nie mischen....  
  
  
  
He, ho! Na wie geht's so (Wow, ich habe gereimt)? Habe im Moment 4 Tage frei, da bei uns an der Schule mündliches Abitur ist ^^ Die Pause habe ich dringend mal nötig. Nur noch zwei Klausuren (Bio-Profil, Chemie) und dann ist das Schuljahr endlich geschafft.  
  
Irgendwie scheint die Geschichte ja net so gut anzukommen?! Kann aber auch daran liegen, dass nur so wenige Final Fantasy Fanfictions lesen *sichselbstmutmach* Daran wird es sicher liegen ^^  
  
In diesem Teil taucht also das erste mal Seifer (wem es noch nicht aufgefallen ist) auf. Ich hatte überlegt, ob ich das noch etwas aufschieben soll... Aber habe mir dann gedacht: He, in der Story geht es immerhin um Seifer und Squall, da kann er ja nicht erst im 4. oder 5. Teil auftauchen!  
  
Ansonsten hoffe ich, dass ich diesmal ein paar mehr Reviews bekomme ^^ *ganzfestdaranglaub*  
  
Danke fürs beta-lesen Yamachan. (Du bist meine Ober-Special-First-Beta- Leserin *grins*)  
  
Bis dann  
  
Eure Firelove 


	3. New friends? New dreams?

1 Forgotten Feelings  
  
-The Story of Squall and Seifer  
  
Author: „Firelove" firelove2000@firemail.de  
  
Disclaimer: Squall, Seifer und alle anderen Charaktere dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir, sondern SquareSoft. Ich mache kein Geld mit dieser FF!  
  
Warnings: Vorläufiges Rating PG-13.  
  
Das ist eine YAOI (Shonen Ai, Slash) Fanfiction, wer damit nicht klar kommt, sollte es auch nicht lesen!  
  
Ansonsten vielleicht ein bisschen OOC? Später etwas Angst...  
  
  
  
Pairings: Squall/Seifer und noch so einige andere  
  
Genre: Romantik/Drama/Humor (!)....alles was man sich so vorstellen kann  
  
Summary: Leons ‚friedliches' Leben, verändert sich von Grund auf, als er den Gunblader Ray trifft. Durch einen unglücklichen Vorfall erinnert er sich wieder an sein voriges Leben: Er ist kein anderer, als DER Squall Leonheart! YAOI  
  
Reviews: Unbedingt! Das ist immerhin meine erste FF Fanfiction! Also alle, die diese Fanfiction lesen, sollten doch auch bitte reviewen...bitte, bitte^^  
  
„..." gesprochen  
  
... gedacht  
  
  
  
Part 3 New friends? New dreams?  
  
  
  
Namenserklärung für den 3. Teil:  
  
-Leon Storm, eigentlich Squall Leonhart (Leon kommt von Squalls eigentlichem Nachnamen. Storm ist die Ableitung für Squall, was auch so viel wie Sturm bedeutet.)  
  
-Ray S. Malfice, eigentlich Cifer Almasy (Ja, ja eigentlich Seifer ich weiß…Na ja der Name ist wieder aus einem Wortspiel entstanden. Es ergibt am Schluss wieder Cifers normalen Namen.)  
  
-Ravin Seek, eigentlich Irvine Kinneas (Tja, was soll ich sagen? Schon wieder ein Wortspiel aus dem eigentlichen Namen...Ich sag euch: Das ist verdammt schwer!)  
  
  
  
Worüber hat sich Reef nur Sorgen gemacht? Der Auftrag war doch wirklich harmlos gewesen. Er hatte auf dem Weg noch ein paar Männer außer Gefecht gesetzt, dann das Päckchen abgegeben, tja und jetzt war er auch schon wieder auf dem Weg nach Hause.  
  
Na ja mehr, oder weniger jedenfalls. Immerhin hatte er diesem Verrückten ja noch einen Kampf versprochen.... Leon war noch nie gegen einen richtig guten Gunblader angetreten. Eigentlich wäre es doch mal eine angenehme Abwechslung, oder? Ein Kampf in dem er sich mal so richtig austoben und seinen ganzen Frust rauslassen konnte. Jedenfalls, wenn der Andere wirklich so stark war, wie er vorgegeben hatte...  
  
Das Haus von Reefs Freund war nicht weit von dem südlichen Ausgang der Stadt entfernt. Deshalb hatte Leon ja auch diesen Treffpunkt gewählt....  
  
Der braunhaarige Gunblader hatte noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit, deshalb lief er noch etwas in Esthar umher und schaute sich die Geschäfte an.  
  
Einkaufen hatte er eigentlich schon immer gehasst. Vielleicht lag das aber auch daran, dass er grundsätzlich mit seinem Vater einkaufen gehen musste....Es war Leon immer noch unerklärlich, wie ein Mensch nur so viel reden konnte... Und wie er so viel unnötigen Kram kaufen konnte...  
  
Der 18-Jährige schaute sich die Schaufenster genauer an. Ein Lebensmittelladen, Tiershop, Bekleidungsgeschäft....Vor einem großen Waffenladen blieb er letztendlich stehen. Er hatte schon lange seine Gunblade nicht mehr nachschleifen lassen. Also nutzte er die Zeit und holte das nach. Der alte Besitzer des Ladens hatte ihm versprochen in 15 Minuten fertig zu sein. Das dürfte in seinen Zeitplan noch genau reinpassen.  
  
Das Geräusch der Schleifmaschine quietschte unangenehm in Leons Ohren. Also beschloss er die verbleibenden 10 Minuten, sich noch etwas die Beine vertreten zu gehen.  
  
Gleich neben dem Waffenladen war eine Bar. Leon schaute interessiert durch das Fenster...Obwohl die Bar nur ziemlich klein war, saßen viele Leute drinnen. Das musste doch irgendeinen bestimmten Grund haben...  
  
Und wenn sich der braunhaarige Mann die ganze Sache mal näher betrachtete.....es waren überwiegend Frauen in der Bar.  
  
Leon schaute auf die Uhr. Nur noch wenige Minuten, dann wäre seine Gunblade wieder so gut wie neu.  
  
Er beschloss sich die Bar später noch einmal genauer anzugucken und kehrte zurück in den Waffenladen.  
  
  
  
*****~****  
  
  
  
Er wartete jetzt schon geschlagene 20 Minuten und dieser blonde Angeber war immer noch nicht aufgetaucht.  
  
Also entweder er wollte besonders cool sein, konnte die Uhr nicht lesen, oder er hatte so einen schlechten Orientierungssinn wie sein Vater.  
  
Leon legte sich seine Gunblade auf die Schulter, so wie der blonde Mann es vor einigen Stunden getan hatte. Seine Blick flog über die Landschaft. Nur Wüste...Wie traurig, die Welt war wirklich sehr abgebrannt. Keiner schien sich darum zu kümmern... Doch Leons Problem war es ja auch nicht, deshalb konzentrierte er sich lieber auf andere Dinge...  
  
Zum Beispiel sich über den blonden Kämpfer aufzuregen.  
  
„Wo bleibt dieser Idiot nur?"  
  
„Redest du etwa von mir?" Leon zuckte zusammen. Irgendwoher kannte er diese Stimme...  
  
„Siehst du vielleicht noch einen anderen Idioten hier?" Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Blonden aus.  
  
„Bist du etwa wütend? Zu deinem Date von vorhin zu spät gekommen?"  
  
„Erst mal komme ich nie, ich wieder hole NIE zu spät. Und dann...Überleg du dir mal lieber, wer hier zu spät ist."  
  
„Du kannst ja doch richtig viel reden." Leon verdrehte seine Augen. Er hatte wirklich keine Lust mehr auf so ein niveauloses Gespräch.  
  
„Wolltest du nicht kämpfen?" Der jüngere Gunblader rieb sich mit seiner freien Hand die Stirn. Langsam bekam er Kopfschmerzen...  
  
„Ach ja, willst du es dir nicht doch noch anders überlegen? Ich meine, vielleicht hängst du ja an deinem Leben." Jetzt hatte er definitiv Kopfschmerzen.  
  
„Mach du dir mal keine Sorgen um mein Leben. Du bist doch schon beschäftig genug mit deinem eigenen."  
  
„Wenn das so ist, dann lass uns am besten gleich mal anfangen."  
  
„Wie auch immer..."  
  
Leon legte vorsichtig seine frisch geschliffene Gunblade auf den Boden und zog seine schwarze Lederjacke aus. Dabei ruhte sein Blick die ganze Zeit auf den Bewegungen seines Gegenübers.  
  
Dieser legte unterdessen seine schwere dunkelblaue Jacke auf den Boden, die vielen silbernen Schnallen machten dabei ein klirrendes Geräusch.  
  
Der blonde Kämpfer stand jetzt nur noch in einem weißen Hemd und einer dunkelblauen Hose, die übrigens perfekt zu Jacke passte, da. Um seinen Hals trug er eine einfache silberne Kette, die vorne einen breiteren Steifen hatte. Leon hätte schwören können, dass er sie schon einmal gesehen hatte....  
  
Er schaute kurz auf seine eigene hinab. Die massive Silberkette mit dem außergewöhnlichen Anhänger hatte er schon immer gehabt. Sie war für ihn ein Zeichen seiner Kraft. Manchmal hatte er schon gedacht, sein Vater hätte ihn doch wirklich nach dieser Kette benannt. Denn immerhin war ein Löwenkopf auf dem Anhänger zu erkennen.... Aber das bildete er sich wahrscheinlich nur ein.  
  
Diese Kette war ganz speziell für ihn, man könnte sagen sein größter Schatz.  
  
Nachdem beide Männer ihre Gunblade wieder in den Händen hatten, wechselten sie noch einige letzte Worte.  
  
„Sag mal Kleiner bist du dir sicher, dass du mit der Gunblade überhaupt umgehen kannst? Sie sieht ziemlich schwer aus."  
  
„Ja, ich kann mit meiner Gunblade umgehen. Du wahrscheinlich auch, oder? So ‚klein', wie sie ist." Der blonde Kämpfer lachte.  
  
„Pass du lieber auf, das dich die Klinge dieser ‚kleinen' Gunblade nicht zu sehr verletzten wird."  
  
Der größere Mann streckte seine freie Hand vor und winkte Leon zu sich heran. „Na los, fang schon an, oder traust du dich nicht?"  
  
Der braunhaarige Gunblader verstand es zwar nicht, aber irgendwie kam ihm die ganze Situation verdammt bekannt vor.  
  
„Dann fangen wir mal an."  
  
Leon stürmte los. Metall traf auf Metall. Die beiden jungen Männer schauten sich tief in die Augen. Es brannte ein Feuer in ihnen, dass sie nur beim Kämpfen spürten. Keiner der beiden wollte verlieren...  
  
„Gib alles was du hast Kleiner, sonst fühle ich mich nachher noch unterfordert."  
  
„Wie auch immer..."  
  
  
  
Man hörte die metallischen Geräusche noch weit entfernt....auch noch stundenlang später.  
  
Obwohl sich beide ihrer Sache sicher gewesen waren, hatte immer noch keiner den Kampf für sich entschieden. Und es wollte auch keiner freiwillig aufgeben....  
  
Langsam fing es an dunkel zu werden. Die Lichter in Esthar leuchteten hell, doch draußen am Südausgang der Stadt war es dunkel.  
  
Der Kampf der beiden Gunblader war immer noch nicht zu Ende. Und das, obwohl man kaum mehr die Hand vor Augen sehen konnte.  
  
Die Atmung war unregelmäßig, die Arme schwer. Wie sollte man nur so weiterkämpfen?  
  
„Wir sollten unseren Kampf auf später verschieben. Es ist einfach zu dunkel." Der 18-Jährige spürte, wie die Gunblade seines Angreifers ein weiteres Mal auf seine eigene schlug. Der Blonde hatte viel Kraft, Leon musste sich ziemlich bemühen dem Druck stand zu halten.  
  
„Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Wir hören jetzt nicht einfach so auf! Ohne, dass ich gewonnen habe." Leons Kopf schmerzte noch immer, die Dunkelheit machte das auch nicht besser. Eher noch schlechter, denn seine Augen brannten unterdessen auch noch.  
  
„Wer sagt dir, dass du als Sieger aus dem Kampf hervorgehst?"  
  
„Als Sieger aus dem Kampf hervorgehst? Wenn du redest, dann ist es aber nicht besonders intelligent."  
  
„Wenn du meinst...."  
  
Man hörte einen dumpfes Geräusch....Die Gunblade von Leons Angreifer war auf den harten Boden aufgeschlagen.  
  
„Was soll das?"  
  
„Ich habe doch gesagt: Es hat keinen Sinn mehr!" Der braunhaarige Mann war schnell zur Seite gesprungen, sodass sein Gegenüber nicht mehr genau wusste, wo Leon war, das hieß, er konnte nicht mehr angreifen.  
  
„Ich gehe jetzt."  
  
„Verdammt! Du gehst nicht! Wir müssen unseren Kampf erst beenden." Wütend schlug der blonde Kämpfer mit seiner Gunblade in der Luft umher.  
  
„Ich gehe erst noch was trinken und dann fahre ich nach Hause. Also lass mich in Ruhe."  
  
„Du wirst mich ganz sicher nicht so einfach los."  
  
Erst jetzt merkte der blonde Mann, dass ihm keiner mehr zuhörte. Etwas weiter weg hörte er nur noch die Schritte des Anderen.  
  
„He, bleib stehen!" Ohne zu zögern nahm er seine Jacke in die Hand und rannte Leon hinterher, bis er wieder direkt neben ihm her lief.  
  
„Du kannst doch nicht einfach gehen!"  
  
„Siehst du doch." Na ja mit dem Sehen war ist in der Dunkelheit nicht unbedingt einfach...  
  
„Und was ist mit einer ‚Revanche'? Wo wohnst du?" Der Blonde war immer noch motiviert, wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, dann würden sie ja jetzt auch noch immer kämpfen.  
  
„Erstens geht dich das nichts an und zweitens ziemlich weit weg. Ein paar Stunden..."  
  
„Lass uns zusammen was trinken."  
  
Leon blieb abrupt stehen und schaute den größeren Mann verwundert an...Erst wenige Sekunden später, war sein Gesicht wieder so emotionslos wie vorher.  
  
„Was?" Dieser Typ war anscheinend voller Überraschungen, denn damit hatte der jüngere Gunblader sicher nicht gerechnet.  
  
„Du hast mich ganz genau verstanden."  
  
„Warum sollte ich mit dir zusammen etwas trinken gehen."  
  
„Weil ich noch ein bisschen was über dich wissen will." Freundschaftlich klopfte der Blonde Leon auf den Rücken, doch dieser strich seine Hand nur genervt weg.  
  
„Danke, kein Bedarf."  
  
„Du kannst besser mit der Gunblade umgehen, als ich gedacht hätte." Erst jetzt lief der braunhaarige Mann wieder los. Wirklich voller Überraschungen....  
  
„Danke für die Blumen."  
  
Auf dem weiteren Weg bis zur Bar wechselten die beiden Kämpfer kein einziges Wort mehr.  
  
Als sie die kleine Bar betraten, waren bis auf einen Tisch alle besetzt. Leons blonder Begleiter schaute sich die Umgebung verwundert an. Er konnte nicht verstehen, dass der andere Gunblader gerade hier etwas trinken wollte.  
  
Leon stellte seine Tasche unter den Tisch, zog seine Jacke erneut aus und setzte sich.... Der andere Kämpfer tat nur wenige Sekunden später das Gleiche.  
  
„Warum gerade hier?"  
  
„Das geht dich nichts an." Leon strich sich gelangweilt eine seiner schokoladenbraunen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, was bei den vielen Haaren nicht besonders viel brachte....  
  
„Wie freundlich....Wie heißt du?"  
  
„Hatte ich nicht gesagt, dass ich dir das erst erzählen würde, wenn du mich besiegt hast?"  
  
„Reicht ein unentschieden nicht auch?" Gespannt schaute der Blonde sein Gegenüber an.  
  
„Leon...Leon Storm."  
  
„Ich bin Ray S. Malfice, du kannst mich Ray nennen. Und wie nennen dich deine Freunde?" Ray hatte dem anderen Gunblader seine Hand hingehalten, doch dieser schien sie nur absichtlich zu übersehen.  
  
„Leon?"  
  
„Ah...war irgendwie klar. Also ‚Leo' was machst du hier?"  
  
„Nenn mich nicht so!" Ray grinste den anderen Gunblader an, da hatte er wohl eine Schwachstelle gefunden.  
  
„Warum? Hast du was gegen Leo?"  
  
„Ja, mein idiotischer Nachbar nennt mich immer so." Lag da etwa so was wie Humor in dem Unterton des Braunhaarigen? Unmöglich...  
  
„Wenn's sonst nichts ist...Warum bist du nun hier? Wie es scheint nicht in ganz friedlicher Absicht." Der blonde Mann winkte etwas mit seiner Hand in der Luft herum, bis ihn der Kellner gesehen hatte.  
  
„Wieso sollte ich einem Fremden erzählen, was ich hier mache?" Die Stimme des 18-Jährigen war noch kälter, als vorher. Er hatte nicht mit Fragen über seinen ‚Job´ gerechnet.  
  
„Wir haben jetzt einige Stunden miteinander gekämpft, da sind wir uns doch nicht mehr ganz fremd, oder? Ich wette, du solltest irgendwen umlegen."  
  
„Und wenn es so wäre?" Leon zog eine seiner Augenbrauen fragend hoch. Bis jetzt hatte er es immer vorgezogen anderen Leuten nicht von seiner Arbeit zu erzählen. Er wollte nicht nur vorsichtig sein, damit er nicht auffällig wurde, sowohl bei Polizei, als auch bei seinen Gegnern, bzw. Opfern. Nein, das war wohl eher der vorgeschobene Grund. Denn Leon hatte eigentlich nur Angst, dass ihn andere Leute abweisen, oder sogar meiden würden.  
  
„Dann ist es halt so. Ich kenne genug Profikiller, die meisten sind keine schlechten Menschen."  
  
„Du inbegriffen, oder was?"  
  
„So sieht's aus." Der jüngere Mann musste sichtlich ein Grinsen unterdrücken...und das kam nicht besonders oft bei ihm vor.  
  
„Du bist also kein schlechter Mensch, es sieht nur von außen so aus..."  
  
„Du sparst ja echt nicht an Komplimenten. Du fährst heute wieder nach Hause?" Leon nickte kurz. Und schaute danach überprüfend auf seine Armbanduhr....er hatte noch etwas Zeit.  
  
„Dann komme ich aber mit!"  
  
„WAS?" Leons blau-grauen Augen weiteten sich erschrocken.  
  
„Du schuldest mir noch einen Kampf." Na wenn das mal keine schlechte Ausrede war...  
  
„Ich schulde dir gar nichts. Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen, dass du überhaupt mit mir kämpfen durftest." Ray lachte laut auf, das war jetzt wirklich zu viel.  
  
„Habe ich hier irgendwas verpasst? Du sagtest doch ich sei arrogant."  
  
„Ich bin nicht arrogant, ich sage nur die Wahrheit. Bei deiner schlechten Kampftechnik...."  
  
„Schlechte Kampftechnik? Also falls du dachtest, dass du mich mit Beleidigungen los wirst... dann hast du dich schwer getäuscht. Jetzt folge ich dir erst recht. Hier hält mich sowieso nichts...."  
  
„Und deine Eltern und Freunde?"  
  
„Ich habe keine...." Der blonde ließ seinen Kopf sinken, doch wirkliche Traurigkeit war in seinen Augen nicht zu erkennen.  
  
„Was wollt ihr trinken?" Der Kellner war nun endlich auch zu den beiden Gunbladern gekommen und lächelte sie freundlich an. Die langen mittelbraunen braunen Haare hatte er zu einem Zopf gebunden, ein einfaches Küchentuch war um seine Hüften geschwungen. Seine Anziehsachen sahen so...gar nicht nach Kellner aus! Graue Jeans, weit aufgeknöpftes schwarzes Hemd....Was war denn das für einer?  
  
„Ich nehme einen..." Leon konnte seinen Satz nicht beenden, da er von Ray unterbrochen wurde.  
  
„Der Kleine will sicher ein Wasser, mehr verträgt er nicht."  
  
„Wenn du das sagst...Ich nehme das gleiche wie er." Der 18-Jährige deute auf Ray, doch schaute dabei kühl den Kellner an.  
  
„2 Whisky also." Leon musste sich beherrschen, dass er nicht das Gesicht verzog. Seine letzte Begegnung mit Whisky war nicht besonders angenehm ausgegangen, aber das war eine andere Geschichte....  
  
„2 Whisky also...Ich habe euch hier noch nie gesehen." Der braunhaarige Kellner schrieb schnell etwas auf den kleinen weißen Block, den er in der Hand hatte.  
  
„Ich war noch nie hier. Bin immer bei der Konkurrenz." Ray grinste kurz, er hatte keinen Grund nicht die Wahrheit zu sagen. Von Lügen hatte er noch nie etwas gehalten.  
  
„Leo hier hat drauf bestanden, dass wir in dieser Bar was trinken." Diesmal zeigte der Blonde auf den Mann, der ihm gegenübersaß. Der einzige Unterschied war, dass er Leon dabei direkt in die Augen guckte.  
  
„Ganz schön große Klappe, was?"  
  
„Kann schon sein."  
  
„Ich bin Ravin Seek, schön mal ein paar verrückte männliche Gäste zu haben..." Ray wollte schon protestieren, doch diesmal kam ihm Leon zuvor.  
  
„Wieso ist in einer kleinen Bar, wie dieser, so viel los?"  
  
„Na wegen mir! Was denkst du denn? Die Frauen stehen halt alle auf mich." Der Blonde war nicht so gut im Gefühle unterdrücken. Er musste ein weiteres mal laut lachen. Er lachte so hart, dass er kaum mehr Luft bekam.  
  
„Und deshalb wolltest du hier her?" Ray wischte sich ein paar Tränen aus den Augen. Und beruhigte sich dann langsam wieder.  
  
„Kann ich auch noch etwas fragen?" Ravin schaute die beiden Gunblader ruhig an, auf den Lippen eines seiner typischen Lächeln.  
  
„Warum lauft ihr hier mit solchen Waffen rum?" Er deute auf die beiden schwertähnlichen Waffen, die unter dem Tisch lagen.  
  
„Schon mal was von Profikillern gehört? Vielleicht gründen wir ja mal eine Organisation." Ray lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf.  
  
„Du bist so ein Idiot! Du kannst doch nicht jedem erzählen, was wir ‚beruflich' machen!"  
  
„Du gibst also endlich zu, dass du Profikiller bist." Der blonde Gunblader hatte ihn also reingelegt. Tja, das war Leon nur leider ‚etwas' zu spät aufgefallen.  
  
„Nein,....doch. Ach jetzt ist es auch schon egal! Ich arbeite mit meinem Vater zusammen. Aber eigentlich geht dich das immer noch nichts an." Wütend funkelten Leons jetzt eher blaue Augen Ray an. Der grinste ihn aber nur an, in seinen smaragdgrünen Augen sah man nur die Freude über seinen gelungenen Trick.  
  
„Wisst ihr was? So eine Organisation wäre doch keine schlechte Idee. Ich würde auch mitmachen."  
  
„Willst du mit Alkoholflaschen um dich werfen, oder was?" Man konnte sagen, was man wollte, aber Ray war mit dummen Sprüchen genauso schnell, wie mit seiner Gunblade.  
  
„Ich bin der beste Scharfschütze den du finden kannst!" Der Blonde betrachtete Ravin jetzt genauer. Die Statur für einen Scharfschützen hatte er ja...  
  
„Das musst du uns erst noch beweisen, vielleicht nehmen wir dich dann auf."  
  
„Uns? Organisation? Spinnt ihr jetzt total, fragt mich hier eigentlich auch mal jemand?"  
  
„Mich wirst du ganz sicher nicht mehr los. Und ihn hier wohl auch nicht. Am besten du findest dich ganz schnell damit ab."  
  
„Na toll...." Der 18-Jährige stütze genervt den Kopf auf seinen Arm auf.  
  
„Na ja, ich hole euch mal schnell eure Getränke. Wir können ja dann noch ein bisschen quatschen. Wann wollt ihr los?"  
  
„Morgen."  
  
„Nein, gleich nachdem wir was getrunken haben." Entschlossen schlug der braunhaarige Gunblader mit der Hand auf den Tisch, doch anscheinend wurde er von den beiden älteren nicht ernst genommen.  
  
„Also dann morgen." Ray und Ravin grinsten sich an. Leon hielt das alles nur für einen schlechten Albtraum...Warum hatte sein Vater den Auftrag nicht selbst erledigt? Eine letzte Chance gab es noch....  
  
„Gibt es denn nichts was dich hier hält Ravin?"  
  
„Nein, Frauen gibt es doch überall, oder?"  
  
Ray grinste. Nicht nur unbedingt wegen Ravins Aussage, sondern eher wegen Leons Gesichtsausdruck, so jemanden hatte er noch nie in Esthar gesehen. Der Kleine kannte das Leben in der große Stadt wirklich noch nicht...  
  
„Bis gleich." Ravin drehte sich um und ging wieder an die Bar zurück.  
  
„....Weißt du Leo, es gibt nicht viele Menschen, die auf andere Rücksicht nehmen." Ray schaute Leon vorsichtig in die Augen.  
  
„Warum sagst du das jetzt?"  
  
„Weil du vorhin gefragt hast, ob mich hier nichts hält..."  
  
„Bilde dir bloß nichts ein, ich wollte dich bloß los werden." Mit Lob, Komplimenten, oder ähnlichem konnte Leon noch nie gut umgehen. Es machte ihn in einer gewissen Hinsicht immer verlegen.  
  
„Zuvorkommend wie immer...Du redest zwar nie viel, aber....?"  
  
„Lass mich in Ruhe..." Dunkelbraune Haare wirbelten umher, als der junge Gunblader seinen Kopf zu Seite drehte.  
  
„....Du machst dir wirklich eine Menge Gedanken, oder Leo?"  
  
  
  
He, Leute! Wie geht's denn so?  
  
Der 3. Teil ist fertig, super ne?...Findet es überhaupt jemand super, ich meine so wenige wie die FF lesen. Na ja man soll sich nicht beklagen, so lange überhaupt irgendwer die FF liest ^^  
  
Mir persönlich gefällt der Teil gut. Die Charas sind gar nicht sooo schlimm OOC, wie ich gedacht hätte.  
  
Langsam nimmt die Story ihren lauf. Ich hoffe die Geschichte ist nicht irgendwie langweilig, oder so...  
  
Dann wie immer danke Yamachan fürs beta-lesen (hehe, schreib schnell weiter!).  
  
Für viele Reviews brauche ich mich ja dieses Mal nicht zu bedanken, aber die, die doch reviewt haben: Daaaaaaaankeeee! Was würde ich ohne euch machen *grins*  
  
Was soll's muss man wohl mit leben.  
  
Hoffe, ein paar Leuten gefällt es trotzdem ^^  
  
See ya  
  
Eure Firelove 


	4. Drunken realization

1 Forgotten Feelings  
  
-The Story of Squall and Seifer  
  
Author: „Firelove" firelove2000@firemail.de  
  
Disclaimer: Squall, Seifer und alle anderen Charaktere dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir, sondern SquareSoft. Ich mache kein Geld mit dieser FF!  
  
Warnings: Vorläufiges Rating PG-13.  
  
Das ist eine YAOI (Shonen Ai, Slash) Fanfiction, wer damit nicht klar kommt, sollte es auch nicht lesen!  
  
Ansonsten vielleicht ein bisschen OOC? Später etwas Angst...  
  
  
  
Pairings: Squall/Seifer und noch so einige andere  
  
Genre: Romantik/Drama/Humor (!)....alles was man sich so vorstellen kann  
  
Summary: Leons ‚friedliches' Leben, verändert sich von Grund auf, als er den Gunblader Ray trifft. Durch einen unglücklichen Vorfall erinnert er sich wieder an sein voriges Leben: Er ist kein anderer, als DER Squall Leonheart! YAOI  
  
Reviews: Unbedingt! Das ist immerhin meine erste FF Fanfiction! Also alle, die diese Fanfiction lesen, sollten doch auch bitte reviewen...bitte, bitte^^  
  
„..." gesprochen  
  
... gedacht  
  
  
  
Dieser Teil ist an Makoto gewidmet, da sie meine FF auf ihrer Seite veröffentlicht (danke, danke, danke) und da sie sich immer so über einen neuen Teil freut ^^  
  
  
  
Part 4 Drunken realization  
  
  
  
Namenserklärung für den 4. Teil:  
  
-Leon Storm, eigentlich Squall Leonhart (Leon kommt von Squalls eigentlichem Nachnamen. Storm ist die Ableitung für Squall, was auch so viel wie Sturm bedeutet.)  
  
Ray S. Malfice, eigentlich Cifer Almasy (Ja, ja eigentlich Seifer ich weiß…Na ja der Name ist wieder aus einem Wortspiel entstanden. Es ergibt am Schluss wieder Cifers normalen Namen.)  
  
-Ravin Seek, eigentlich Irvine Kinneas (Tja, was soll ich sagen? Schon wieder ein Wortspiel aus dem eigentlichen Namen...Ich sag euch: Das ist verdammt schwer!)  
  
  
  
Leon verfluchte den Abend, Ray verfluchte den Abend und Ravin verfluchte den Abend auch.  
  
Was passiert war? Genau das was Leon befürchtet hatte....  
  
Ravin hatte es ja eigentlich nur gut gemeint. Denn er brachte seinen beiden neuen Freunden keinen normalen Whisky, nein er brachte ihnen gleich einen Doppelten.  
  
„Willst du noch einen Leo?" Der Angesprochene schaute auf. Die letzten beiden waren eigentlich schon zu viel für ihn gewesen.  
  
„Na klar..." Doch das wollte er sich anscheinend nicht so ganz eingestehen.  
  
„Hey Ravin, noch mal das Gleiche." Ray grinste den braunhaarigen Gunblader an. Über seine Wangen zog sich eine leichte Röte, er war schon leicht angetrunken...Leon wäre wohl ziemlich glücklich gewesen, wenn er das gleiche hätte von sich sagen können. Aber so war es nicht.  
  
„Wird bestimmt cool. Ich meine wir zu dritt! Werden bestimmt ne Menge Spaß haben."  
  
Ravin brachte unterdessen den Whisky, natürlich war es wieder ein Doppelter.  
  
„Du trinkst keinen mehr Ravin?"  
  
„Nein, wenn ich hier arbeite sollte ich nicht betrunken sein. Und außerdem stehen Frauen nicht auf betrunkene Kerle."  
  
„Schon klar. Na dann Prost Leo." Leon versuchte angestrengt das Glas in die Hand zu nehmen, ohne zu zittern. Als er es dann endlich geschafft hatte, spürte er wie Ray mit seinem Glas gegen seins schlug. Der 18-Jährige hatte ziemlich Probleme, dass Glas festzuhalten, doch schaffte es noch irgendwie....  
  
Er trank den gesamten Inhalt auf einmal aus. Leo musste ein starkes Würggefühl unterdrücken. Gequält schaute er den blonden Mann, der ihm gegenüber saß, an.  
  
„Sag mal geht es dir gut?"  
  
„'Türlich..."  
  
„'Türlich? Ich glaube nicht, dass es dir noch gut geht, wenn du schon so sprichst...Sag mal trinkst du öfters was?"  
  
„...."  
  
„Ich habe dich nicht verstanden. Könntest du vielleicht so laut reden, das es normale Menschen auch verstehen?" Verwundert schüttelte Ray den Kopf. Bis er Leon verstand, müsste wohl erst noch eine ganze Weile vergehen.  
  
„Nicht so oft."  
  
„Wann hast du das letzte Mal was getrunken?"  
  
„Du behandelst mich wie ein kleines Kind." Leo strich sich, um erwachsener zu wirken, mit der Hand durch seine braunen Haare. Unglücklicher Weise nahm er genau die Hand, mit der er vor einigen Sekunden noch seinen Kopf gestützt hatte. So schlug er mir einem leisen Knall auf die Tischplatte auf.  
  
„Guck dich doch an....Und außerdem hatte ich dich etwas gefragt!"  
  
„Vor....4 Monaten?"  
  
„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder? Und dann trinkst du so viel." Leon bemühte sich wirklich Ray zuzuhören, aber irgendwie war er unterdessen ziemlich müde geworden und außerdem sah er den Blonden auch nicht mehr besonders scharf...  
  
„-ON!" Der braunhaarige Mann hörte nur noch die Endsilbe seines Namens. Er fragte sich, was der Idiot jetzt schon wieder von ihm wollte. Irgendwie war das ganze dumme Gequatsche von Ray jetzt viel erträglicher, fast schon lustig...  
  
„Hörst du mir endlich wieder zu?" Leon nickte kurz, bevor sein Kopf wieder zu Seite kippte.  
  
„Was habe ich mir da nur eingehandelt? Komm Leo, wir gehen."  
  
„Ja, gleich..." Die Augen des braunhaarigen Gunbladers waren unterdessen zugefallen, was Ray ziemlich wütend machte.  
  
„Nein, jetzt! Du sollst hier doch nicht schlafen."  
  
„Hn..." Leon war in diesem Moment wohl viel zu müde, um auch nur einen Schritt zu gehen.  
  
„Wenn du betrunken bist, wirst du ja noch gesprächiger....Ist dir schwindlig?" Leon dachte über die Frage nach. Er war müde, er sah nicht mehr scharf, ihm war schlecht und gut hören konnte er auch nicht mehr...Aber schwindlig war ihm eigentlich nicht.  
  
„Nein."  
  
„Noch eine Frage: Hast du überhaupt schon mal Whisky getrunken?"  
  
„Ja, einmal und nie wieder....dachte ich." Der Blonde grinste kurz und stand dann auf.  
  
„Die Geschichte musst du mir mal bei Gelegenheit erzählen. Aber lass uns jetzt endlich gehen..."  
  
„Wann kommt die nächste Bahn?" Jetzt schaute Ray wirklich entsetzt. Wie unvernünftig betrunkene Menschen doch sind.  
  
„Spinnst du? Willst du in deinem Zustand wirklich noch mit der Bahn fahren?"  
  
„Wohin dann?"  
  
„Zu mir. Na los, komm schon." Der blonde Gunblader hielt Leo mal wieder seine Hand hin. Doch auch diesmal nahm er sie nicht an.  
  
„Ich will nach Hause."  
  
„Jetzt brauchst du dich aber nicht mehr zu wundern, dass ich dich wie ein kleines Kind behandle. Du bist ja auch noch eins."  
  
„Wie auch immer." Abwesend schüttelte der 18-Jährige seinen Kopf, er merkte nicht mal mehr wirklich, dass er schon wieder ‚wie auch immer' gesagt hatte.  
  
„Hör mit deinem ‚wie auch immer' auf und komm endlich!" Langsam stand Leon auf. Ray beobachtete dabei jede seiner Bewegungen.  
  
„Bist du dir sicher, dass du laufen kannst?"  
  
„'Türlich." Einen Schritt, zwei Schritte, drei....Und dann kam er ins schwanken. Ravin und Ray konnten gar nicht so schnell gucken, da lag der braunhaarige Gunblader auch schon auf dem Boden. Es hatte einen lauten Knall gegeben, so dass die wenigen verbliebenen Gäste den auf dem Boden liegenden Mann verwundert anguckten.  
  
„Ähm, nichts passiert Leute...Er hat bloß seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr geschlafen...Ich würde sie jetzt bitten zu gehen. Danke für ihren Besuch, bis zum nächsten Mal." Mit den Worten schob Ravin noch schnell die letzten Gäste zur Tür raus und schaute dann verzweifelt den Blonden an.  
  
„Was machen wir jetzt mit ihm?"  
  
„Ich sagte doch: Ich bringe ihn zu mir."  
  
„Schaffst du das allein?" Man sah den Zweifel deutlich in Ravins Augen hervorblitzen. Auch für einen Mann von Rays Statur war es ziemlich anstrengend einen Betrunkenen in Leons Größe ,plus Gepäck und Waffen durch die halbe Stadt zu schleppen.  
  
„Ich denke schon...Wann treffen wir uns morgen?"  
  
„Sagen wir so um 3 am Bahnhof?"  
  
„Geht klar, also dann bis später." Mühsam hob Ray Leon vom Boden auf und legte einen Arm um seine Schulter und nahm in die andere Hand die Tasche mit den beiden Gunblades oben drauf.  
  
„HE LEON! KÖNNTEST DU VIELLEICHT EIN BISSCHEN MIT LAUFEN?" Die dunkelbraunen Haare fielen dem jungen Mann nur noch tiefer ins Gesicht, als er seinen Kopf von dem ‚Gebrüll' wegdrehte.  
  
„Oh bitte lass mich das alles nur träumen...."  
  
  
  
****~****  
  
  
  
Als Ray die Tür seines Schlafzimmers öffnete suchte er als erstes nach dem Lichtschalter. *klack* Das grelle Licht brannte in seinen Augen. Leon schien es dagegen eher wenig zu stören, er drehte seinen Kopf nur etwas zur Seite, wie er es jetzt schon einige Male getan hatte.  
  
„Wenn du schon betrunken bist, dann halte doch verdammt noch mal still!" Mit den Worten warf der Blonde den schlafenden Gunblader auf sein Bett.  
  
„Klasse und wo soll ich jetzt schlafen...Na ja die Couch ist besser, als nichts." Als Ray gerade den Raum verlassen wollte hörte er, wie Leon sich unruhig im Bett herumrollte.  
  
„Eins habe ich noch vergessen." Er ging zurück zu seinem Bett und beugte sich zu dem betrunkenen Braunhaarigen runter.  
  
„HE LEON!"  
  
„Hm?"  
  
„HÖR MIR MAL ZU!" Langsam öffnete dieser jetzt die Augen und schaute Ray verträumt an.  
  
„Wenn du dich übergeben musst, dann geh ins Bad, okay? Gleich hier rechts um die..."  
  
„Ich glaube ich habe dich irgendwo schon mal gesehen." Leo blinzelte einige Male, da ihn das Licht mit offnen Augen jetzt auch blendete.  
  
„Hat der Alkohol jetzt schon alle deine Gehirnzellen zerstört? Natürlich kennst du mich! Ich bin's Ray." Der Blonde schüttelte Leon jetzt etwas an den Schultern. Wie konnte man nur so einen intelligenten, starken, gutaussehenden Mann vergessen?  
  
„Nein...So heißt du nicht." Der 18-Jährige schloss vorsichtig sein rechtes Auge, sodass ihn das Licht nicht mehr ganz so doll blendete.  
  
„Ich weiß ja wohl gerade noch wie ich heiße."  
  
„Irgendwo habe ich dich schon mal gesehen."  
  
„Das sagtest du bereits! Ich denke du...." Ray stoppte und schaute Leo entsetzt an. Dieser hatte seine Hand gehoben und fuhr ihm jetzt langsam über sein Gesicht, oder sollte man eher sagen über Rays Narbe.  
  
„Woher hast du die?"  
  
„SPINNST DU JETZT TOTAL?" Der blonde Gunblader war aufgesprungen und schaute den 18-Jährigen ohne Verständnis an.  
  
„Die Narbe, woher...." *würg* Die angespannte Situation hatte sich ziemlich schnell wieder aufgelöst. Der entsetzte Gesichtsausdruck von Ray wandelte sich jetzt in einen angeekelten um.  
  
„Ich hatte doch gesagt du sollst ins Bad gehen. Super, das kann ja eine Nacht werden..."  
  
  
  
*****~****  
  
  
  
Als Leon am nächsten Morgen wach wurde war das erste, was er spürte Kopfschmerzen. Ziemlich starke und vor allem stechende Kopfschmerzen! Langsam richtete er sich auf und hielt sich dabei den Kopf.  
  
Er schaute sich um. Dieses Zimmer in dem er sich gerade befand war ganz sicher nicht sein eigenes. Er war hier noch nie gewesen... Was war gestern nur passiert? Er konnte sich an nichts erinnern!  
  
Der braunhaarige Mann merkte gar nicht, das sich die Tür öffnete, er war viel zu sehr in seinen Gedanken vertieft.  
  
„Morgen. Na, hast du deinen Rausch ausgeschlafen?"  
  
„Ray?" Leon schaute den anderen Mann interessiert an. Seine grünen Augen waren nur zu Hälfte zu sehen, da er noch so verschlafen war und auch ansonsten schien er nicht besonders fit zu sein.  
  
„Wenigstens glaubst du mir wieder, dass ich Ray heiße." Der Braunhaarige war etwas irritiert wegen Rays Kommentar, aber dachte erst mal über wichtigere Dinge nach.  
  
„Was ist nur passiert?"  
  
„Kurz gesagt: Du hast zu viel getrunken, bist in der Bar ohnmächtig geworden, ich musste dich hier alleine bis zu meiner Wohnung schleppen und dann hast du mir auch noch das ganze Bett vollgekotzt."  
  
„Ist das dein Ernst?" jetzt sah Leo wirklich, wirklich verzweifelt aus. So was peinliches war ihm ja noch nie passiert...Okay die Sache mit dem Whisky vor einem Jahr nicht mitgezählt.  
  
„Nee, ich habe sogar noch was vergessen..." Und dann machte sich Ray auch noch lustig über ihn. Wie konnte er nur?  
  
„Es ist doch nichts..."  
  
„Nichts was?"  
  
„Zwischen uns beiden passiert, oder?" Der Blonde konnte sich nicht genau entscheiden, ob er jetzt lachen, oder weinen sollte. Die letzte Nacht war wirklich verwirrend gewesen. Also blieb er einfach, wie Leo sonst auch immer, emotionslos.  
  
„Also wenn's nach dir gegangen wäre, dann bestimmt. Aber was denkst du denn von MIR?"  
  
„Na ja ich fand, dass du mich ziemlich angebaggert hast." Ray zog seine blonden Augenbrauen entsetzt hoch. Das konnte er doch nicht wirklich von ihm denken?!  
  
„Ich glaube du hast deinen Rausch noch nicht ganz ausgeschlafen! Du bist nun wirklich nicht mein Typ."  
  
„Also ist nichts passiert?" Vorsichtig fragte der jüngere Mann noch mal nach, was Ray anscheinend nur noch wütender machte.  
  
„Nein, verdammt!"  
  
„Ich wollte ja nur sicher gehen."  
  
„Mach dich lieber fertig, bevor ich mich nachher noch vergesse."  
  
Verwundert schaute Leo dem blonden Mann hinterher. Warum war er denn jetzt so wütend? Na ja er konnte es ihm eigentlich auch nicht verübeln. Immerhin musste er ihn durch die halbe Stadt schleppen.  
  
Der 18-Jährige hatte sich unterdessen aufgerappelt und stand jetzt wacklig auf den Beinen.  
  
Ich weiß schon warum ich sonst nichts trinke.  
  
In Gedanken versunken verschwand Leon erst mal im Bad...  
  
  
  
****~****  
  
  
  
„Na Leon, alles wieder klar?" Der junge Scharfschütze winkte den anderen beiden Männern fröhlich zu, als sie den Bahnstieg betraten.  
  
„Lach du nur Ravin! Ich find es nicht besonders witzig." Leon sah immer noch nicht ganz frisch aus. Doch der andere Gunblader sah auch nicht besonders gut aus.  
  
„Ja genau lach du nur. Dein Bett hat er ja auch nicht vollgekotzt." Ray hatte schon den ganzen ‚Morgen' jetzt schlechte Laune gehabt. Der braunhaarige Mann konnte sich nicht so ganz erklären, woran das lag. Wenn sie miteinander redeten, dann nicht besonders freundlich.  
  
„Musst du eigentlich immer alles weitererzählen?"  
  
„Ja." Der blonde Gunblader verschränkte seine Arme. Er wollte Leon offensichtlich deutlich spüren lassen, dass er schlechte Laune hatte.  
  
„Und was ist mit Privatsphäre?"  
  
„Privats-was?"  
  
„Du bist nicht nur ungebildet, du bist auch noch eine Tratschtante!" So etwas sollte Leon unbedingt lassen. Andere Leute beleidigen konnte er nicht besonders gut. Doch anscheinend waren seine Sprüche bei Ray doch wirksam.  
  
„Tratschtante?"  
  
„Natürlich." Leos Ton war kühl und bedacht. Seit dem er das Appartement von Ray verlassen hatte, war er emotionslos wie eh und je.  
  
„Wo ist denn dein 'türlich geblieben?"  
  
„Was meinst du?"  
  
„Das schien gestern Abend noch dein Lieblingswort gewesen zu sein." Der Blonde grinste den 18-Jährigen fies an, im Beleidigen war er schon immer super gewesen. Auch wenn Leo so tat, als ob ihn Rays Kommentare nicht störten....War er doch wütend und gekränkt und wusste nicht, was er dagegen tun sollte.  
  
„Musst du mich immer ärgern?"  
  
„Ich bin doch so ein Idiot, dachte ich. Und weißt du was? Als Profikiller muss man nicht gebildet sein. Man muss nur seinen Job erledigen! Was immer noch nicht heißt, dass ich dumm bin."  
  
„Stimmt, dass heißt es nicht....Aber wenn man sieht, wie du deine Gunblade hältst, dann merkt man es sofort!"  
  
Die Bahn sah man jetzt von weitem in dem Bahnhof einfahren. Die drei jungen Männer nahmen daraufhin ihre Taschen in die Hand.  
  
„Heyhey! Jetzt regt euch mal wieder ab. Wenn ihr so weiter macht, dann wird das aber keine besonders ruhige Zeit."  
  
„Sag das ihm!" Ray schaute wütend zu Leon hinab.  
  
„Und du bist ja so unschuldig..." Und dieser schaute genauso wütend hinauf.  
  
„Aufhören zu streiten!...Sagt mir lieber, wo wir hin wollen!" Ravin wusste, dass er bestimmt auch mal Streit mit den Beiden haben würde, bei seinen vielen Frauengeschichten. Deshalb war er froh im Moment nicht der Streitpunkt zu sein.  
  
„Ich muss erst mal nach Hause. Wenn ihr mir folgen wollt, dann müsst ihr wohl mitkommen."  
  
„Das heißt aber nicht, das du mich rumkommandieren kannst."  
  
„Wie auch immer." Die Bahn hielt an und Leon sprang so schnell es ging in den Wagon.  
  
„Ja, ich habe dich auch lieb!" Schrie Ray dem andern Gunblader noch hinterher.  
  
Das ‚Idiot' hörte wohl nur noch er selbst....  
  
„Was ist denn nur letzte Nacht passiert?"  
  
„Nichts, wir können nun mal nur so miteinander reden. Es geht nicht anders..." Der Blonde stieg jetzt auch langsam in den Wagon ein. Kurz gefolgt von Ravin...  
  
„Na das kann ja heiter werden."  
  
  
  
Der 4. Teil ist fertig!!!!  
  
Ich bin total motiviert, auch ohne, oder eher gesagt mit wenigen Reviews. Wenn ich mal wieder eine HP FF schreiben werde, dann bekomme ich ja auch wieder mal ein paar mehr Kommentare ^^ Bei Final Fantasy muss ich mich wohl damit abfinden.  
  
Es hat richtig viel Spaß gemacht diesen Teil zu schreiben, ich hoffe es macht genauso viel Spaß ihn zu lesen!  
  
Seifer und Squall, oder sollte ich eher sagen Ray und Leon streiten sich ziemlich viel, aber ich denke, das muss bei den beiden einfach sein... Na ja wenn ich es mir recht überlege, dann streitet Ray natürlich am meisten ^^  
  
Thanks Yamachan fürs beta-lesen (schreib schnell weiter ^^) Werbung: lest Yamachans geniale Fanfiction , Sky, der selbsternannte Liebesengel/ Kuppler für Cloud und Co.' (Final Fantasy 7)!!!  
  
Über Reviews würde ich mich wie immer sehr freuen ^-^ Über E-mails natürlich auch...Mir schreibt ja nie jemand *schnüf*  
  
Bis zu nächsten Teil  
  
Eure Firelove 


	5. Arguments and Fights

Forgotten Feelings 

-The Story of Squall and Seifer

Author: „Firelove" firelove2000@firemail.de 

Disclaimer: Squall, Seifer und alle anderen Charaktere dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir, sondern SquareSoft. Ich mache kein Geld mit dieser FF!

Warnings: Vorläufiges Rating PG-13. 

Das ist eine YAOI (Shonen Ai, Slash) Fanfiction, wer damit nicht klar kommt, sollte es auch nicht lesen! 

Ansonsten vielleicht ein bisschen OOC? Später etwas Angst... 

Pairings: Squall/Seifer und noch so einige andere

Genre: Romantik/Drama/Humor (!)....alles was man sich so vorstellen kann

Summary: Leons ‚friedliches' Leben, verändert sich von Grund auf, als er den Gunblader Ray trifft. Durch einen unglücklichen Vorfall erinnert er sich wieder an sein voriges Leben: Er ist kein anderer, als DER Squall Leonheart! YAOI

Reviews: Unbedingt! Das ist immerhin meine erste FF Fanfiction! Also alle, die diese Fanfiction lesen, sollten doch auch bitte reviewen...bitte, bitte^^

„..."  gesprochen

... gedacht

Part 5 Arguments and Fights

Namenserklärung für den 5. Teil: 

-Leon Storm, eigentlich Squall Leonhart (Leon kommt von Squalls eigentlichem Nachnamen. Storm ist die Ableitung für Squall, was auch so viel wie Sturm bedeutet.)

Ray S. Malfice, eigentlich Cifer Almasy (Ja, ja eigentlich Seifer ich weiß…Na ja der Name ist wieder aus einem Wortspiel entstanden. Es ergibt am Schluss wieder Cifers normalen Namen.)

-Ravin Seek, eigentlich Irvine Kinneas (Tja, was soll ich sagen? Schon wieder ein Wortspiel aus dem eigentlichen Namen...Ich sag euch: Das ist verdammt schwer!)

-Reef Storm, eigentlich Laguna Loire (Laguna habe ich jetzt mal von Lagune abgeleitet. Im Lexikon stand zu Lagune: Korallenriff. Also Reef ist englisch und bedeutet soviel wie Riff ^^)

-DC Thelliz, eigentlich Zell Dincht (Ist ein kleines Wortspiel aus Zells Namen. Wenn man die Buchstaben umstellt ergibt es wieder seinen richtigen Namen)

Bis auf ein paar kleine Streitereien verlief die Fahrt ziemlich ruhig....

Die drei Tage vergingen schneller, als gedacht. Die beiden älteren Männer wollten Leon ein bisschen nach seiner Heimat ausfragen, doch der blieb standhaft und sagte nur immer wieder ‚Werdet ihr schon sehen...'.

So kam es, dass die drei nun endlich in Leons kleinem Dorf ankamen...

„Jetzt wundert mich ja nichts mehr!" Ray streckte sich. Die lange Zugfahrt war anstrengend für ihn gewesen, denn er war nicht unbedingt der Typ, der gerne viel rumsaß.

„Ist klar, dass du so eine Stadt wie Esthar nicht gewöhnt bist, wenn du in so einem winzigen Dorf wohnst." Der Blonde grinste Leon frech an. Glücklicher Weise war seine schlechte Laune über die Tage hinweg verflogen, er konnte halt nicht lange wütend sein. Ein Tag war schon ziemlich viel.

„Gut, dass ‚du' dich so gut auskennst." Der braunhaarige Gunblader funkelte Ray an. Seine Laune hatte sich nicht gebessert, nicht verschlechtert. Das heißt, er war so wie immer.

„Du wirst noch sehen, dass hat eine Menge Vorteile."

„Wenn du meinst."

„Leo!"

„Nein...nicht DER." Hektisch schaute sich Leon nach einem guten Versteck um, doch dafür war es wohl schon zu spät...

Denn DC war sofort angerannt gekommen, als er den braunhaarigen Mann von weitem gesehen hatte. 

Etwas außer Atem stand er nun vor den drei Männern. Interessiert schaute er sich die beiden neuen Kämpfer genauer an. 

„Hey, wen hast du denn da mitgebracht?"

„Ich bin Ravin, freut mich Kumpel." Der junge Scharfschütze strich sich eine seiner langen braunen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und wartete auf die Reaktion des blonden Gunbladers.

„Ja und mein Name ist Ray."

„Coool, ich bin..." Es trat genau das ein, was Ravin nachdem er DC das erste Mal sah, befürchtet hatte. Ray würde ihn ganz und gar nicht leiden können...

„Der idiotische Nachbar von Leon?"

„Was hast du gesagt? Ich glaube, dass ich mich verhört habe." Verwundert schüttelte DC den Kopf. Es hielten ihn zwar alle für dumm, aber es hatte ihm noch nie jemand ins Gesicht gesagt. Deshalb war er solche Aussagen auch nicht gewohnt.

„Ich hab das nicht gesagt. Er war's." Ray deutete auf Leon, der nur lustlos mit den Schulter zuckte.

„Übersieh ihn einfach DC, er ist ein Idiot. Womit ich nicht sagen will, dass du viel besser bist." Die Augen des verrückten Blonden weiteten sich. Hatte das sein ‚bester' Freund Leo wirklich gerade gesagt?

„DC??? Was ist denn das für ein bescheuerter Name?" Der große Gunblader lachte mal wieder laut los. Das war wirklich perfekt...Das perfekte Material um den anderen aufzuziehen.

„Beleidige mal nicht meinen Namen, der ist richtig coool!"

„Steht bestimmt für Dirk-Carl, oder Detlef-Claus...." Jetzt musste auch Ravin sich das Lachen verkneifen und legte vorsichtshalber eine Hand vor seinen Mund. Auch auf Leons Lippen lag ein kleines Lächeln.

„NEIN TUT ER NICHT!"

„Na dann bestimmt für ‚dummer Clown', passt meiner Ansicht nach auch am besten." Oh, das konnte Ray wirklich gut...Anscheinend hatte er solche ‚Auseinandersetzungen' öfters.

„WA-"

„Lass ihn in Ruhe Ray." Bevor DC losmeckern konnte schaltete sich auch schon Leon ein. Er musste sich zwar selbst eingestehen, dass er Rays Kommentare auch ‚etwas' lustig fand...Doch irgendwann reichte es auch mal.

„Halt dich da raus L-e-o." Der andere Gunblader wusste ganz genau, wie er dem kühlen Braunhaarigen zeigen konnte, dass er sich aus seinen Angelegenheiten raushalten sollte. Denn der 18-Jährige konnte den Namen ‚Leo' ganz und gar nicht leiden. Klar erkannte dieser Rays Zeichen, doch sah er es gar nicht ein, dass er sich nicht einmischen sollte. Deshalb blieb er auch nicht ruhig...

„Sag mal hast du irgendwelche Probleme, die mir nicht bekannt sind?"

„Du stehst auf jeden Fall ziemlich weit oben auf der Liste." Die grünen Augen des Blonden funkelten böse. Ravin erkannte sofort, dass aus dem kleinen Streit der Beiden langsam Ernst wurde.

„Dann wärst du nicht mitgekommen."

„Du bist mir noch einen Kampf schuldig!" In dem Moment wünschte sich Leon, dass der andere ganz plötzlich eine Amnesie erleiden würde und ihn nie wieder auf den Kampf ansprechen könnte....Zum Glück blieb der Braunhaarige immer so kalt, sonst wären sich die beiden Gunblader schon längst an den Hals gesprungen.

„Wie auch immer..."

„Wo warst du denn die ganze Zeit?" Der 18-Jährige drehte sich ruhig um und schaute direkt in das strahlende Gesicht seines Vaters.

„Ach, hi Dad….Ich wurde aufgehalten."

„Und wovon?" Interessiert schaute Reef seinen Sohn an. Er war schon immer neugierig gewesen und das würde sich wohl auch nie ändern.

„Das geht dich nichts an."

„Ich könnte es ihnen erzählen, also ..." Ray grinste erst Leon an und richtete dann seinen Blick auf Reef. Er ließ sich wirklich keine Chance entgehen den anderen Gunblader zu ärgern.

„Ein Wort!" Leons Stimme war drohend. Seine sonst immer so kalten Augen funkelten wütend.

„Ein Wort?" Doch Ray belustigte das anscheinend nur...Er machte das alles halt nur zu seinem eigenen Vergnügen.

„Und ich bringe dich um!"

„Das schaffst du doch eh nicht. Hast du beim letzten Mal auch nicht geschafft." Der Blonde winkte ab und legte einen gekünstelt gelangweilten Gesichtausdruck auf.

„Wenn ich wütend bin kann sich das aber ändern."

„Ja, ja von mir aus."

Reef schaute die beiden streitenden Männer entsetzt an. Wen hatte sein Sohn nur da angeschleppt???...Doch wenn sie Leons Freunde sind....Sind sie auch seine Freunde.

„Wollen deine Freunde etwas mitessen?"

„Hast du gekocht?" Die blau-grauen Augen verfärbten sich in ein eisiges Grau. Anscheinend hatte der 18-Jährige etwas vor.

„Natürlich, schmeckt bestimmt auch richtig lecker." Reef grinste seinen Sohn fröhlich an, über sein letztes selbstgekochtes Essen dachte er nicht mehr nach. Leon jedoch um so mehr...

„Na klar, sie freuen sich bestimmt wahnsinnig, wenn sie etwas von deinem super Essen bekommen."

****~****

„Das hast du mit Absicht gemacht!" Ray trank jetzt mittlerweile schon das zwölfte Glas Wasser und Leon fragte sich langsam, ob es richtig war den Blonden als ‚Tester' für Reefs Essen zu benutzen...

„Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest..." Aber wie sagt man doch so schön, was dich nicht umbringt, macht dich stark. Ray sollte sich mal nicht so haben, wie oft musste Leo diese Qualen schon durchleiden?! Das war nur ein gerechter Ausgleich.

„Doch, das weißt du ganz genau! Du wolltest mich mit dem Essen deines Vaters vergiften."

„Was heißt denn hier vergiften? Ich bin ein sehr guter Koch!" Rief Leons Vater verzweifelt aus der Küche. Er war gerade dabei die angebrannte Pfanne sauber zu bekommen...Kein leichtes Vorhaben, da noch mehr Essen an der Pfanne klebte, als auf dem Teller war.

„Das wüsste ich aber! Ein guter Koch lässt keinen Reis anbrennen." Ray ließ sich erschöpft auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer fallen und öffnete eine neue Flasche Wasser.

„Besonders nicht, wenn er im Reiskocher gemacht wurde." Der Blonde schaute erstaunt auf. Hatte Leon ihm etwa wirklich gerade recht gegeben?

„Na das sind ja mal ganz neue Töne. Kommt nicht besonders oft vor, dass wir einer Meinung sind."

„Über das Essen meines Vaters kann man nur einer Meinung sein." Der 18-Jährige strich sich vorsichtig durch seine braunen Haare. Er wollte auf gar keinen Fall, dass Ray jetzt einen falschen Eindruck von ihm bekam...Dass er ihn doch leiden kann, oder so was.

„...Wenn wir jetzt schon mal so schön einer Meinung sind würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir unseren Kampf endlich mal fortsetzten." Wo war nur die Amnesie, wenn man sie unbedingt brauchte? Konnte er denn an gar nichts anderes denken? Verzweifelt schüttelte Leon seinen Kopf.

„Leon, du kämpfst jetzt nicht! Mach dich lieber nützlich und hilf mir beim Abwasch." Okay, das war jetzt ein leichte Entscheidung. Da kämpfte er doch lieber mit diesem Verrückten, als seinem Vater beim Abwasch zu helfen.

„Vergiss es, deine angebrannten Pfannen und Töpfe musst du schon selbst sauber machen. Ich habe dir schon tausend mal gesagt ‚Bestell lieber eine Pizza und lass endlich das Kochen sein.', aber auf mich hört ja keiner."

„Verständlicher Weise hört keiner auf dich."

„Mit so einer Lebensmittelvergiftung ist nicht zu spaßen. Ich denke, dass es unmöglich ist so zu kämpfen." Es war kaum zu überhören, dass Leons Kommentar nur sarkastisch gemeint war. Als ob er sich wirklich Sorgen um Ray machen würde....

„Ich könnte dich auch noch mit 40ig Grad Fieber besiegen." Und wieder waren sie bei dieser typischen Auseinandersetzung. Ravin, der die ganze Zeit schon ruhig neben den beiden gesessen hatte, verdrehte nun genervt die Augen.

„Du kannst mich gar nicht besiegen!"

„Dann sind wir uns ja einig. Wo kämpfen wir?"

„Hinter unserm Haus ist ein guter Trainingsplatz. Wie wär's damit?" Leon zeigte erst auf die Hintertür und schaute dann Ray fragend an.

„Perfekt."

*****~*****

Und wieder standen sich die Beiden gegenüber, wieder mit ihrer Gunblade in der Hand und wieder bereit alles zu geben.

„Meinst du wir haben diesmal genug Zeit?"

„Klar Leo. Diesmal mache ich dich auch in 5 Minuten fertig." Der Blonde war genauso motiviert, wie bei ihrem ersten Kampf und fest davon überzeugt, dass er als Gewinner den Platz verlassen würde.

„In deinen Träumen vielleicht." Der 18-Jährige umfasste seine Gunblade etwas fester und schaute sein Gegenüber daraufhin herausfordernd an. 

„Nah, denkst du etwa, ich würde von so etwas träumen?"

„Dir ist alles zuzutrauen...." Ray grinste ein letztes Mal und rannte dann auf Leon zu.

Wieder erfüllte sich die Luft mit dem metallischen Geräusch vom Aufprall der beiden Klingen.

Keiner konnte mehr einschätzen, wie lange sie jetzt schon gekämpft hatten. Beide merkten wie langsam die Müdigkeit bei ihnen einsetzte.....

Und dann passierte es... Leon ging einen Schritt nach hinten um einen von Rays kraftvollen Angriffen auszuweichen, als er ungeschickt über einen Stein stolperte. Er versuchte sich noch abzufangen, doch es ging einfach zu schnell. Es gab einen dumpfen Knall, als er mit seinem Kopf zuerst, auf den harten Boden aufschlug.

„Leon!" Ray ließ erschrocken seine Gunblade fallen und rannte zu dem bewusstlosen Braunhaarigen hin. Vorsichtig hob er ihn vom Boden hoch. An seiner Stirn war eine Platzwunde, die seine Haare jetzt mit Blut tränkte.

Es sah nicht gut für den jungen Gunblader aus....

He, ihr! Der 5. Teil ist geschafft! Wie schön ^^

Jetzt fängt eigentlich erst die richtige Geschichte an. Ich freue mich schon wahnsinnig auf die nächsten Kapitel. Doch dieser Teil hat mir auch gut gefallen. Ray, ähm Seifer ist aber auch zu gemein....Na ja, aber was ist DC auch schon für ein Name???

Ansonsten ist das ja diesmal ein ziemlich harter Cliffhanger, ne? Ein bisschen müsst ihr euch noch bis zum nächsten Teil gedulden. Werdet es schon irgendwie überleben. Hach, wie gut das ich weiß, wie es weiter geht....

Dann würde ich mich natürlich über Reviews freuen.... Sagt mal, kann mir vielleicht mal jemand erklären, warum keiner Final Fantasy FF liest? Nah, ist ja auch egal...

Yamachan, thanks fürs beta-lesen _ 

Danke, dass ihr meine FF immer noch lest ^___^ Und denkt ans reviewen!

See ya

Eure Firelove


	6. You don’t remember?

Forgotten Feelings 

-The Story of Squall and Seifer

Author: „Firelove" firelove2000@firemail.de 

Disclaimer: Squall, Seifer und alle anderen Charaktere dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir, sondern SquareSoft. Ich mache kein Geld mit dieser FF!

Warnings: Vorläufiges Rating PG-13. 

Das ist eine YAOI (Shonen Ai, Slash) Fanfiction, wer damit nicht klar kommt, sollte es auch nicht lesen! 

Ansonsten vielleicht ein bisschen OOC? Später etwas Angst... 

Pairings: Squall/Seifer und noch so einige andere

Genre: Romantik/Drama/Humor (!)....alles was man sich so vorstellen kann

Summary: Leons ‚friedliches' Leben, verändert sich von Grund auf, als er den Gunblader Ray trifft. Durch einen unglücklichen Vorfall erinnert er sich wieder an sein voriges Leben: Er ist kein anderer, als DER Squall Leonheart! YAOI

Reviews: Unbedingt! Das ist immerhin meine erste FF Fanfiction! Also alle, die diese Fanfiction lesen, sollten doch auch bitte reviewen...bitte, bitte^^

„..."  gesprochen

... gedacht

Part 6 You don't remember?

Namenserklärung für den 6. Teil: 

-Leon Storm, eigentlich Squall Leonhart (Leon kommt von Squalls eigentlichem Nachnamen. Storm ist die Ableitung für Squall, was auch so viel wie Sturm bedeutet.)

Ray S. Malfice, eigentlich Cifer Almasy (Ja, ja eigentlich Seifer ich weiß…Na ja der Name ist wieder aus einem Wortspiel entstanden. Es ergibt am Schluss wieder Cifers normalen Namen.)

Alles war dunkel.

Leon versuchte seine Augen zu öffnen....vergeblich.

Also bemühte er sich wenigstens zu hören, was um ihn herum passierte. Seine Gedanken wurden von Sekunde zu Sekunde klarer.

Er nahm eine leise monotone Stimme wahr, ansonsten war alles still. Erst jetzt begannen auch seine Augen sich langsam zu öffnen...

Das Schwarz verwandelte sich in Grau um und nahm dann nach und nach die Form einer Landschaft an.

Leon schaute sich um. Wo war hier nur?...Neben ihm waren viel Leute, die alle schwarz gekleidet waren und vor ihm stand ein Pfarrer....Ganz offenbar war auf einer Beerdigung, denn vor ihm war ein Grab mit vielen Blumen und Schleifen, auf denen Sachen wie ‚Du warst ein großartiger Kämpfer' oder ‚Wir werden dich nie vergessen' standen. 

Leon schaute jetzt an sich hinab, auch er hatte einen schwarzen Anzug an.

Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass in letzter Zeit jemand, den er kannte, gestorben war. Also weshalb befand er sich dann auf dieser Trauerfeier? Außerdem kannte er die Menschen hier alle nicht...oder? Nein, da war ja DC! Und auch Ravin, was machten die Beiden hier?

Doch bevor Leon weiter darüber nachdenken konnte fiel ihm der Grabstein ins Auge. Auf dem großen grau-marmorierten Stein stand in goldenen Buchstaben: Seifer Almasy

Leon wusste nicht wieso, aber dieser Anblick gab ihm einen Stich ins Herz. Dabei kannte er diesen Seifer doch gar nicht...

Sein Blick schweifte ein weiteres Mal auf die vielen Grabblumen. Zwischen ihnen sah er etwas aufblitzen. Leon erkannte sofort, was es war. Seine Kette! Seine Kette mit dem Löwenanhänger...Griever. Wie kam er denn jetzt auf Griever. Doch es stimmte, so hatte er den Löwen damals genannt. Damals....Wann war damals?

„He, Squall." Leon spürte, wie ihm jemand auf die Schulter tippte. Er schaute kurz zum Pfarrer, doch dieser hatte seine Predigt unterdessen schon beendet, also drehte er sich um. Er sah direkt in das Gesicht einer jungen blonden Frau. Sie kam ihm so verdammt bekannt vor...

„Geht's dir gut, Squall? Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?" Verwirrt schüttelte Leon seinen Kopf. Wieso nannte diese mysteriöse Frau ihn nur Squall?

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du deine Griever-Kette hier lassen möchtest? Sie war dir doch immer so wichtig." Leon antwortete nicht. Er schaute die blonde Frau nur entsetzt an.

„Ja, ja, ich weiß. ‚Er' war dir noch viel wichtiger..." Sie legte kurz mitfühlend eine Hand auf die Schulter des braunhaarigen Mannes und ging dann wieder.

Leon war verzweifelt. Er wusste nicht, wo er war, er kannte die meisten Leute hier nicht und außerdem wurde er mit Squall angesprochen. ‚Squall, Squall, Squall..." Der Name rang immer wieder in seinen Ohren. Er spürte wie er Kopfschmerzen bekam. Sie wurden immer schlimmer und die Stimmen in seinem Kopf wurden immer lauter. Er legte seine Hände auf die Ohren. Er wollte nichts mehr hören und auch nichts mehr sehen. Also schloss er gequält seine Augen. Leon merkte, wie seine Beine langsam schwer wurden und wie seine Knie letztendlich auf den harten Friedhofsboden aufschlugen.

‚Squall, Squall, Squall' Immer wieder, immer wieder….Und auf einmal machte es ‚klick'. Alles war so klar! ‚Squall', ja das war er. Squall Leonhart. Wie konnte er das vergessen? Doch viel schlimmer war: Wie konnte er nur diese Beerdigung vergessen und wie...konnte er nur Seifer jemals vergessen?

Er ließ seine Hände fallen und öffnete wieder seine Augen. Alles um ihn herum war schwarz.

Er begann sich an jene verhängnisvolle Tage von damals zu erinnern....

~~~~~~Rückblick~~~~~~~

Squall saß in seinem Büro und schaute immer wieder nervös auf seine Armbanduhr.

Langsam stand er auf und lief zur anderen Seite des Raumes. Er blieb dort kurz stehen und ging dann wieder zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch.

Mit unsicherer Hand nahm er den Brief, der auf seinem sonst leeren Schreibtisch lag, hoch.

Er las jetzt ungefähr zum 40igsten mal den Inhalt des Briefes.

_‚Hey Squall,_

ich wollte eigentlich nur sagen, dass ich in den Garden  zurückkehren werde. Die Lage hat sich in der letzten Zeit gebessert und außerdem vermisse ich unsere Kämpfe.

_Nächsten Sonntag kommt mein Zug an, ich verspreche dir, dass ich da sein werde._

_Seifer'_

Immer wieder und immer wieder las er die wenigen Worte...Und empfand immer wieder ein Glücksgefühl. Er hatte es sich eigentlich nie eingestanden, aber er mochte Seifer und er vermisste ihn....Und damit meinte er Seifer als Person und nicht der Kämpfer. Die Beiden hatten sich jetzt schon ein Jahr nicht mehr gesehen, es war eine verdammt lange Zeit.

*driiiii* *driiiii* Das Telefon in Squalls Büro klingelte.

Widerwillig legte er den Brief zur Seite und nahm langsam den Telefonhörer ab.

„Kommandant Squall Leonheart." Die Stimme des braunhaarigen Mannes war kühl, wie sonst auch. Seine Gefühle ausdrücken konnte er noch immer nicht richtig...

„Entschuldigen sie die Störung, aber es gab einen Anschlag in Balamb." Squall war nicht besonders überrascht, als er diese Neuigkeiten hörte. In den letzten Wochen gab es wieder einige kleine Unruhen in der Stadt.

„Gibt es Verletze?"

„Ja....Ein Mann ist ums Leben gekommen." Der junge Kommandant wartete einen Moment, bis er antwortete. Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl...Was war nur mit ihm? Er hatte doch schon so viele Menschen sterben sehen.

„Wie ist es passiert?"

„Es war kein Massenanschlag Sir, er war gezielt auf diesen Mann gerichtet. Augenzeugen zufolge haben den Mann so um die zehn Personen angegriffen. Er soll sich wohl gut verteidigt, oder einige sagten sogar gewehrt haben, doch der Mann wurde dann aus einem Hinterhalt erschossen." Für Squall hörte sich das alles nach einer geplanten Tat an. Dieser Mord konnte viele Gründe haben...Doch wahrscheinlich würde er eh nie herausfinden, warum dieser Mann sein Leben verlor.

„Kennen sie seinen Namen?" Eine dumme Frage. Solche Informationen sind schnell herauszufinden, der Seed hätte ihn nicht angerufen, wenn er den Namen nicht kennen würde.

„Darum geht es ja gerade Sir. Ich habe gehört, er war auf dem Weg zu ihnen." Der braunhaarige Gunblader schluckte. Sein Herz begann zu rasen. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass....

„Der Name...?" Squalls Stimme zitterte leicht. Wollte er es überhaupt wissen?

„Seifer Almasy, es tut mir leid...." Das ‚Sir' hörte Squall nicht mehr, denn er hatte den Telefonhörer fallen gelassen.

Immer wieder schüttelte er ungläubig seinen Kopf. Es konnte nicht wahr sein, es durfte einfach nicht wahr sein!

Der junge Gunblader spürte, wie ihm Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Seine Beine gaben nach und er sank auf den Boden. 

....Squall konnte nicht einschätzen, wie lange er so auf dem Teppich seines Büros saß. Und er wusste auch nicht wie oft ihn die Anderen unterdessen schon gerufen hatte, doch das war ihm egal. Er antwortete einfach nicht.

Worte wie ‚Es tut mir leid' konnten ihn nicht beruhigen. Squall zitterte am ganzen Körper, noch nie hatte er solch Schmerz und vor allem Hass empfunden. 

Was Zell, Irvine, oder Selphie auch sagten, konnte den jungen Mann nicht wieder aufrichten. Erst Quistis fand die richtigen Worte um den jungen Gunblader wieder denken zu lassen.

„Komm jetzt Squall. Es ist schlimm, aber du musst deinen Pflichten nachgehen." Langsam hob der braunhaarige Gunblader seinen Kopf. Quistis hatte recht, er durfte hier nicht rumheulen, er hatte seine Pflicht zu erfüllen...Vielleicht konnte er so das Geschehene ja etwas verdrängen. Er beschloss, damit auch am besten gleich anzufangen.

Der braunhaarige Mann stand daraufhin einfach auf, nahm eine Akte in die Hand und setzte sich an den Schreibtisch.

„Du hast recht. Ich sollte mich nicht so gehen lassen, entschuldige." Die anderen Seeds in Squalls Büro guckten den Gunblader zwar etwas verwundert an. Doch ließen ihn alleine, sie wussten, dass er Zeit brauchen würde um, diesen Tag zu verkraften.

In den nächsten Tagen verdrängte Squall all seine Trauer und Angst. Er schien so emotionslos wie immer.

Erst bei Seifers Beerdigung, schaffte er es nicht mehr seine Gefühle zu unterdrücken. Er brach zusammen.... Nach der Beerdigung. Der junge Mann hatte einfach keine Kraft mehr. 

Er wollte nichts hören, nichts sehen und vor allem nichts mehr fühlen.

Squall konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Wie lange hatte er auf diesen Brief gewartet und wie lange hatte er nur auf den Tag gewartet an dem Seifer wieder zurück in den Garden kommen würde? Und jetzt würde er nie mehr zurück kommen....

Dabei hatte Seifer es ihm doch versprochen. Squall war sich jetzt das erste Mal im klaren darüber wie viel Seifer ihm doch bedeutet...hatte.

Er wollte ihn sehen, nur noch einmal.

Er hatte es doch versprochen. Er hatte es doch versprochen...

Nur noch ein Mal.

~~~~~Rückblick Ende~~~~~~

Zwei grüne Augen, blonde Haare, das Bild wurde langsam immer schärfer.....

„Leon, Leon alles klar?" Der braunhaarige Gunblader setzte sich jetzt langsam von der Bank, auf der er lag, auf und schaute den anderen Mann vor sich entsetzt an.

„Geht es dir gut? Ich meine du bist ziemlich hart auf den Kopf aufgeschlagen..."

„..." Der Angesprochene regte sich nicht. Seine blau-grauen Augen waren weit aufgerissen...

„Sag doch etwas." Ray begann sich langsam Sorgen zu machen. Er war schon wirklich froh gewesen, als der andere Gunblader endlich seine Augen geöffnet hatte... doch im Moment sah er auch nicht viel besser aus, als vorher...

„Aber ich dachte...." Die Worte waren leise gesprochen, kaum mehr, als ein Flüstern. Doch Ray verstand sie.

„Was dachtest du?"

„...Dass du tot wärst." Verwundert zog der Blonde eine Augenbraue hoch. Leon hätte doch eben fast sein Leben gelassen und nicht er. Doch bevor er weiter nachdenken konnte fiel ihm der 18-Jährige auch schon um den Hals.

„Seifer, ich dachte, du wärst tot!" Immer wieder sagte er diesen einen Satz. Er konnte an nichts anderes denken.

Doch Ray, der absolut keine Ahnung hatte, wovon Leon redete gefiel die ganze Situation nicht so sehr...

„Ich bin nicht Seifer! Und außerdem hatte ich gedacht, dass ‚du' gerade gestorben wärst. Immerhin hast du dich doch hingepackt." Der große Blonde schob Squall zur Seite und stand auf. Er konnte nicht fassen, was der andere Mann hier gerade erzählte! Hatte er sich bei dem Sturz vielleicht doch verletzt?

„Ich habe dich vermisst, Seifer." Ray sah, dass Leon eine einzelne Träne über die Wange lief...Doch das machte ihn anscheinend nur wütender. Er wusste selbst nicht so recht wieso...Vielleicht weil ihn Leon für einen Anderen hielt?

„Ich bin nicht Seifer! Mein Name ist Ray, RAY!! Und ich bin auch nicht halbtot." Die grünen Augen des blonden Gunbladers funkelten Squall wütend entgegen.

„Aber..." Vorsichtig senkte der 18-Jährige seinen Kopf. Langsam merkte er, was hier vor sich ging...Neben ihm stand wirklich nicht Seifer sondern Ray...Aber war Ray nicht auch Seifer? Vielleicht konnte er sich ja auch erinnern....aber vielleicht auch nicht.

„Leon, wieder alles klar?" Doch dieser nahm die Frage gar nicht richtig wahr, er war zu sehr in seinen eigenen Gedanken vertieft...

„Stimmst, du kennst Squall nicht, oder?" Es war eigentlich gar keine Frage, sondern eher eine Feststellung. 

„Noch nie gehört."

„Oh entschuldige." Leon drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, dass Seifer keine Erinnerung an ihr früheres Leben besaß... dass Ray keine Erinnerungen besaß.

„Hey Leo, du bist wirklich komisch...Du solltest dich hinlegen. Ist besser für deinen Kopf." Ray drehte sich um und ging langsam in Richtung Haus.

Der braunhaarige Gunblader schaute ihm verwirrt hinterher. Er verfiel wieder in Gedanken...

Er war doch eigentlich gar nicht Leon, oder? Sein ganzes Leben war eine einzige Lüge. Er heißt eigentlich Squall Leonhart und ist Kommandant des Balamb Gardens! 

Der junge Mann ließ seinen Kopf hängen...Ihm wurde langsam bewusst, dass es nicht mehr sein altes Leben sein konnte. Denn Seifer lebte und er lebte auch....Das konnte nicht sein und außerdem hatte er die 18 Jahre Leben als Leon Storm nicht vergessen.

Und auf einmal mischte sich alles. Er wusste nicht mehr, was er denken sollte. War er nun Leon, oder Squall? Welches ist seine wahre Geschichte?

....Doch im Moment war eigentlich eine andere Sache viel wichtiger. Seifer lebte! Er konnte Seifer wiedersehen. Er hatte es sich so sehr gewünscht...Bis zu seinem Tod....Etwa ein Jahr nach dem Anschlag auf Seifer.

~~~~Rückblick~~~~

Das Jahr nach Seifers Tod verging langsam, für alle. Jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach und Squall kam mit seinen Aufgaben im Garden nicht mehr richtig zurecht. Er schien immer geistesabwesend zu sein.

Allen war klar, dass er ständig an Seifer dachte, doch keiner sagte etwas zu ihm. Sie wussten nicht wie sie ihm helfen sollten. So dachten die meisten, es wäre das beste ihn einfach alleine zu lassen ‚Er wird irgendwann schon wieder der Alte sein.'

Doch so war es nicht. Er zog sich immer mehr zurück und redete mit keinem mehr....

Und dann eines Tages, aus heiterem Himmel war da dieser Angriff auf den Garden.

Alle versuchten ihr möglichstes den Garden zu retten. Doch es war unmöglich! 

Die Raketen, die in das Quartier der Seeds einschlugen waren unaufhaltsam. Viele Menschen starben bei diesem Anschlag, darunter auch Squall...

Er hatte keine Angst vor dem Tod gehabt. Es war schon fast wie eine Erlösung für ihn gewesen. Vielleicht würde er jetzt endlich Seifer wiedersehen....Und wenn es nur für einen kurzen Augenblick wäre....

~~~~Rückblick Ende~~~~

Leon stand jetzt entgültig auf und folgte Ray in Richtung Haus. Ja, er war besessen von dem älteren Gunblader gewesen. Rinoa hatte er kurz, nachdem sie zusammengekommen waren, auch schon wieder rausgeschmissen. Er dachte, dass er einfach nichts empfinden könnte....Doch eigentlich belog er sich nur selbst. Denn er empfand sein ganzes Leben lang schon etwas für Seifer. Für andere Leute blieb da kein Platz. Er hatte sich zu sehr auf eine Person fixiert...Doch die Gefühle hatte er immer verdrängt, solange bis sie in eine Art ‚Hass' umschlugen...

Wie sollte er dem Blonden die ganze Situation erklären, wo es Seifer doch nicht mehr gab...Doch er konnte den anderen Gunblader nicht so einfach aufgeben. Immerhin liebte er ihn....

He! Der 6. Teil ist endlich geschafft. War ziemlich schwer zu schreiben (hatte auch schon die ganze Zeit angst vor diesem Kapitel), deshalb habe ich es immer vor mir her geschoben.

Ich hoffe das ganze ist nicht zu verwirrend geworden ^^

Jetzt haben wir ja eine tolle Ausgangssituation! Leon kann sich erinnern, dass er Squall ist. Ray kann sich nicht daran erinnern, dass er Seifer ist. Und zu allem Überfluss ist Squall auch noch in Seifer verliebt. Wow, na das kann ja was werden in den nächsten Teilen....

Ach und was ich noch los werden muss: Ich mag Zell!!! Nur einer muss halt die Sprüche von Seifer abkriegen. Tja und da ist Zell nun mal mein Opfer geworden. Aber ich mag ihn wirklich...Zwar nicht so sehr wie Seifer und Squall....Aber trotzdem ^___^

Thanks Yamachan fürs beta-lesen _

Danke, ihr Lieben, fürs reviewen. Hoffe doch, ich höre diesmal auch wieder etwas von euch ^__^

Ich beeile mich mit dem Weiterschreiben! ...ich bemühe mich zumindest ^^

See ya

Eure Firelove


	7. Why don't you understand?

Forgotten Feelings  
  
-The Story of Squall and Seifer  
  
Author: "Firelove" firelove2000@firemail.de  
  
Disclaimer: Squall, Seifer und alle anderen Charaktere dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir, sondern SquareSoft. Ich mache kein Geld mit dieser FF!  
  
Warnings: Vorläufiges Rating PG-13. Das ist eine YAOI (Shonen Ai, Slash) Fanfiction, wer damit nicht klar kommt, sollte es auch nicht lesen! Ansonsten vielleicht ein bisschen OOC? Später etwas Angst...  
  
Pairings: Squall/Seifer und noch so einige andere  
  
Genre: Romantik/Drama/Humor (!)....alles was man sich so vorstellen kann  
  
Summary: Leon ist verzweifelt. Durch einen unglücklichen Vorfall erinnert er sich wieder an sein früheres Leben. Eigentlich ist er kein anderer als Squall Leonhart. Er leidet nicht nur darunter, dass er sich als Einziger an die frühere Zeit erinnern kann, nein viel mehr leidet er unter seinen Gefühlen von früher und von jetzt....YAOI (SxS)  
  
Reviews: Unbedingt! Das ist immerhin meine erste FF Fanfiction! Also alle, die diese Fanfiction lesen, sollten doch auch bitte reviewen...bitte, bitte^^  
  
"..." gesprochen ... gedacht  
  
Part 7 Why don't you understand?  
  
Namenserklärung für den 7. Teil: -Leon Storm, eigentlich Squall Leonhart (Leon kommt von Squalls eigentlichem Nachnamen. Storm ist die Ableitung für Squall, was auch so viel wie Sturm bedeutet.) Ray S. Malfice, eigentlich Cifer Almasy (Ja, ja eigentlich Seifer ich weiß.Na ja der Name ist wieder aus einem Wortspiel entstanden. Es ergibt am Schluss wieder Cifers normalen Namen.) -Ravin Seek, eigentlich Irvine Kinneas (Tja, was soll ich sagen? Schon wieder ein Wortspiel aus dem eigentlichen Namen...Ich sag euch: Das ist verdammt schwer!) -DC Thelliz, eigentlich Zell Dincht (Ist ein kleines Wortspiel aus Zells Namen. Wenn man die Buchstaben umstellt ergibt es wieder seinen richtigen Namen)  
  
"Ray?" Squall sah, wie sich der Angesprochene umdrehte. Er saß lässig auf dem Sofa... Sein Blick war total leer. "Wegen eben... Ich war wohl etwas verwirrt durch den Sturz." "Ja, das kam mir auch so vor, Leon." Natürlich...Leon. Für Ray war Squall immer noch Leon und das würde er für ihn wahrscheinlich auch immer bleiben... "Nenn mich nicht Leon." Traurig drehte der 18- Jährige seinen Kopf zur Seite. "Und wie soll ich dich dann nennen, deiner Meinung nach?" Squall musste leicht lächeln, bevor er dem anderen Gunblader antwortete. "Squall. Squall wäre gut." Ray schaute misstrauisch auf. "Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf? Ich habe noch nie gehört, dass dich jemand so nennt." "Mein zweiter Name..."  
  
"Gut, wenn du meinst 'Squall'." Der braunhaarige Gunblader begann leicht zu zittern. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass Seifer seinen Namen noch mal sagen würde...Seifer, er vermisste ihn. Ray war zwar Seifer, da war er sich auch ganz sicher, dennoch besaß er keine Erinnerungen an die Vergangenheit. "Danke, Seifer..." Woops, so war das jetzt nicht geplant gewesen. Aber die beiden Worte hatte er nicht kontrollieren können. Sie kamen einfach so... "Jetzt fang nicht schon wieder mit deinem Seifer an." Ja, sein Seifer. Damit hatte der Blonde recht. Doch wie Squall die ganze Situation erklären sollte, wusste er immer noch nicht so recht. Er konnte ihm doch nicht die Wahrheit sagen! "Wie ist dein zweiter Name...Ich meine er fängt doch auch mit S an, oder?" Ray überlegte einen Moment. Er wusste wohl nicht so recht, wie er auf die Frage antworten sollte.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht." Verwundert zog der junge Gunblader seine Augenbrauen hoch. "Du musst doch wissen, wie dein zweiter Name ist..." "Nein...Ich kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern!" Ray stützte seinen Kopf auf den Arm, aber vermied immer noch den Blickkontakt mit dem anderen Mann. "Aber du weißt noch, dass er mit S angefangen hat. Ist ja sehr logisch." "Ach, lass mich einfach in Ruhe." Squall sah den gequälten Gesichtsausdruck des Blonden. Irgendetwas musste ihm ziemlich viele Sorgen bereiten. Und es hatte sicher mit seiner Vergangenheit zu tun... "Wo sind deine Eltern?" "Das geht dich nichts an 'Squally'!" Das hatte gesessen. Der 18-Jährige konnte sich noch gut an die Zeiten erinnern, in der ihn Seifer 'Squally' genannt hatte. Damals hatten sie sich gehasst.  
  
"I-ich wollte dir nicht zu Nahe treten." Verlegen strich sich der ehemalige Kommandant eine seiner braunen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. "Bist du aber! Meine Vergangenheit geht dich GAR NICHTS an!" In Rays grünen Augen lag ein Feuer, dass selbst Squall Angst machte. "Wenn du das so siehst...Dann tut es mir leid, dass ich dich gestört habe." Mit gesenktem Kopf ging Squall zur Tür. Rays Verhalten hatte ihn verletzt, doch was sollte er auch anderes von ihm erwarten. Immerhin kannten sie sich ja in diesem Leben erst seit ungefähr einer Woche. Er war schon fast aus der Tür raus, als er die leisen Worte des blonden Gunbladers noch vernahm: "Wenn du willst kannst du mich Seifer nennen...." Squall blieb stehen und drehte sich dann um. Ray stockte der Atem, als er den anderen Mann anschaute. Es war das erste Mal, dass er ihn lächeln sah. Wirklich lächeln....  
  
*****~*****  
  
"Hey, wo gehen wir denn jetzt hin?" Fröhlich lief DC den drei anderen Männern hinterher, die sich gerade auf den Weg zum Bahnhof machten. Ray war von der Begleitung des verrückten Blonden anscheinend nicht so begeistert.... "DU, gehst schon mal nirgends hin!" Ein fieses Grinsen machte sich auf dem Gesicht des Gunbladers breit. Das Gespräch mit Squall hatte er anscheinend schon wieder vergessen...Oder nur gut verdrängt. "Leeeeon, DER ärgert mich schon wieder!" Squall seufzte kurz und rieb sich dann das Ohr, in das DC noch vor einigen Sekunden ' ziemlich' laut geschrieen hatte. "Nein, er hat nur recht." Nüchtern schaute der braunhaarige Gunblader seinen Langzeit-Nachbarn an. "Aber wenn ihr jetzt größere Aufträge annehmen wollt, dann könnte ich euch doch sicher hilfreich sein." Genervt verdrehte Squall seine Augen. Er konnte den quengligen Ton von DC einfach nicht mehr ertragen. "Ich denke eher, du wärst immer im Weg." Sagte der 18-Jährige wahrheitsgemäß... "Ach quatsch, komm schon Leon!" "Ich glaube den werden wir nicht so leicht los, oder Squall?" Ray schaute den anderen Gunblader grinsend an... Anscheinend waren sich die Beiden wenigstens in diesem Punkt (dieser Punkt= DC) einig, denn auch Squall musste jetzt breit grinsen. "Vielleicht nicht...Von mir aus, aber wenn du nervst, fährst du sofort nach Hause." "Das ist aber ungerecht..." Ray schaute Leon tadelnd an. "Danke Ray, das finde ich auch!" Glücklich strahlte der verrückte Blonde übers ganze Gesicht. "Dann müsste er doch gleich hier bleiben." Tja, da hatte sich DC wohl zu früh gefreut. Meinte er etwa wirklich, dass Ray mal etwas nettes zu ihm sagen würde? "Du, DU..." Wütend schaute DC den anderen Blonden an, seine Hände hatte er zu Fäusten geballt. "Wolltest du irgendwas sagen?" Doch anscheinend schien Ray das alles nicht besonders zu beeindrucken, eher noch mehr zu belustigen. "Vergiss es einfach!" Müde ließ DC seine Arme hängen. Er würde wohl immer den kürzern ziehen....  
  
"Ravin alles klar bei dir?" Anders wusste sich Squall jetzt nicht mehr zu helfen. Wer weiß wie das Gespräch von Ray und DC sonst noch ausgegangen wäre... Wahrscheinlich hätten sich die beiden am Schluss noch geprügelt. "Yo, von mir aus können wir los." Der Scharfschütze verstand natürlich sofort, was der 18-Jährige von ihm wollte. Irvine war halt schon immer schlau gewesen... "Gut, also jetzt erst mal schnell der Plan: Ich habe einen guten Auftrag bekommen und er ist wirklich perfekt für vier Leute. Aber über die Einzelheiten können wir im Zug sprechen." Squall nahm seine Tasche in eine Hand, in die andere den Kasten mit seiner Gunblade drin. "Schooon wieder Zug fahren?" Ray verschränkte die Arme demonstrativ hinter seinem Kopf. Er konnte Zug fahren nun mal nicht leiden, doch das schien Squall nur wenig zu interessieren. "Maul nicht immer rum Seifer. Sondern nimm es so hin, wie es ist."...Jedenfalls 'schien' es so...  
  
"Was ist das eigentlich mit eurem 'Squall' und 'Seifer' Kram?" Das hatte DC sich schon die ganze Zeit gefragt... Und er konnte es nun mal nicht leiden, wenn er etwas nicht verstand, oder von etwas nichts wusste. "Zweiter Name." Antwortete Leon knapp. Er hatte jetzt wirklich keine Lust die ganze Sache zu erklären... und eigentlich wollte er es auch gar nicht. "Ist euch euer erster wohl nicht mehr gut genug, was?" Das Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des verrückten Blonden erfror auch schon bald wieder, denn Ray hatte IMMER noch etwas zu sagen, dass müsste er doch langsam wissen. "Auf jeden Fall tausend mal besser, als dein bescheuerter Name!" "Ich habe dir doch gesagt, mein Name ist nicht..." "Wir gehen jetzt! Entwerder du hältst die Klappe und kommst mit, oder du bleibst hier." Squall drehte sich jetzt entgültig um und begann in Richtung Bahnhof zu laufen. "Ist ja schon gut..." Zell hatte sich nicht im Geringsten verändert...und Irvine natürlich auch nicht. Wie könnte dieser Frauenheld sich auch jemals ändern? Und Seifer? Eigentlich hatte er sich auch nicht groß verändert. Immer noch die gleichen dummen Sprüche, die gleiche Arroganz, das gleiche Selbstvertrauen. Also genau wie früher. Sein Aussehen hatte sich nicht verändert und seine Kampftechnik auch nicht. Für ihn war er Seifer und würde es auch immer bleiben. Doch wie sollte er das dem Blonden nur erklären? Wahrscheinlich war es nicht gut, die Wahrheit zu verheimlichen. Er musste mit Seifer darüber reden... Also nahm sich Squall vor, bei der nächsten guten Gelegenheit dem anderen Gunblader alles zu erzählen. Egal, ob er ihm nicht glaubte, oder ihn für verrückt hielt. Er musste es einfach los werden...Und außerdem würde er unter allen Umständen rausbekommen, was Seifers Eltern mit ihm angestellt hatten.....  
  
****~****  
  
Die 4 jungen Männer redeten jetzt schon seit geschlagenen 2 Stunden über ihre Reise. Squall hatte einen Auftraggeber seines Vaters angerufen und nach einem Job gefragt... Der Auftrag, den sie bekommen hatten schien machbar und wurde von der Gruppe einstimmig angenommen. Alle malten sich jetzt schon aus, wie sie eine große Organisation gründen und weltbekannt werden würden... Alle? Nein, Squall saß schon seit einiger Zeit ruhig da und dachte nach. Er beobachtete die Anderen, wie sie redeten, scherzten und einfach nur Spaß hatten. Das er sich nicht an dem Gespräch beteiligte lag nicht nur daran, dass er nicht der Typ für so viel Spaß war...sondern konnte er sich im Moment auch nicht richtig konzentrieren. Sein Blick glitt immer wieder zu Ray hinüber. Die grünen Augen faszinierten ihn mehr denn je...Seifers grüne Augen. Er fragte sich jetzt schon eine ganze Weile, wie er dem Blonden erklären sollte, dass er gar nicht Ray Malfice ist, sondern Seifer Almasy, eigentlich in einer ganz anderen Zeit gelebt hat und er, Leon, der eigentlich Squall Leonhart heißt, in ihn verliebt sei....Das ist doch absurd! Allein wenn er das dem 'wirklichen' Seifer sagen würde, hätte er höchstens eine Tracht Prügel zu erwarten...  
  
Squall schüttelte abwesend seinen Kopf... Ray hatte schon die ganze Zeit unruhig zu dem anderen Gunblader rübergeguckt. Auch wenn er seine Scherze machte, fiel ihm doch auf, dass den 18-Jährigen etwas bedrückte. "Gesprächig wie immer, was Squally?" Erschrocken zuckte der Angesprochene zusammen. Für einen Moment hatte er gedacht, es wäre alles nur ein Traum gewesen und er würde im Zug nach Balamb sitzen um wieder seinen Posten als Kommandant einzunehmen. Doch als er wieder in die tiefgrünen Augen schaute merkte er, dass Seifer noch immer Ray war... "Wie auch immer." "Ach bitte, dann rede lieber gar nicht. Dieses 'wie auch immer' kann ich wirklich nicht mehr hören!" Ray guckte gespielt genervt den anderen Gunblader an. Doch dieser schien den Spaß anscheinend falsch zu verstehen, oder eher gar nicht zu verstehen... "Dann lass mich doch einfach in Ruhe!" "Oh, ich wollte mal nett sein! Entschuldigung, dass ich dich gestört habe." "Nett sein ist doch sonst auch nicht deine Stärke." Beide schauten sich jetzt wütend an. Squall, weil er sich von Seifer beleidigt fühlte und Ray, weil er eigentlich nur nett sein wollte und der Andere alles doch wieder alles falsch verstanden hatte. Ganz schön verwirrend... "Du bist echt unfair. Wer guckt denn hier, als ob er gleich losheult?!" Das war jetzt wohl doch zu viel gewesen... "Halt einfach die Klappe! Ich will mich nicht ständig mit dir streiten." Mit diesen Worten stand Squall auf und verließ das Abteil. Er hatte die Wahrheit gesagt. Er wollte sich wirklich nicht mit Seifer streiten, denn es ließ sein Herz nur noch schwerer werden. Der junge Gunblader ging einige Schritte und lehnte sich dann gegen die Wand der Bahn, den Kopf legte er an eine der unzähligen Glasscheiben. Das kalte Gefühl war angenehm an seiner Wange, nach und nach beruhigte er sich wieder. Langsam schloss der Braunhaarige die Augen und vergaß für einen Moment all seine Probleme....  
  
"Denkst du ich will mich immer mit dir streiten?" Squall öffnete nicht seine Augen. Er erkannte die Stimme sofort und empfand es als überflüssig den Blonden in sein grinsendes Gesicht zu gucken...Er hatte keine Lust mit ihm zu reden. Wirklich nicht... "Sind wir uns jetzt sogar schon zu gut zum Antworten?" Obwohl wieder eine leichte Wut in dem 18-Jährigen aufstieg, blieb er ganz ruhig. Er schob seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite, sodass seine Wange jetzt wieder gegen eine kältere Stelle der Glasscheibe gedrückt war.  
  
Es war still. Squall fragte sich, was Ray wohl gerade dachte...In Gedanken versunken merkte er nicht, wie der blonde Gunblader näher kam. Erst, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte öffnete er langsam seine Augen. "Was willst du?" Squalls Stimme war monoton wie immer, in seinem Gesichtsausdruck waren keine Gefühle zu erkennen, oder? "Genau das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen." Ray lehnte sich jetzt auch gegen die Wand der Bahn. Lässig schaute er in Leons grau-blaue Augen. "Was...?" "Dein Blick scheint leer zu sein, doch wenn man genauer hinguckt sieht man, dass dich etwas bedrückt... Willst du nicht darüber reden?" Tja, es war wohl Schicksal, dass Squall, immer wenn Ray mal nett sein wollte, nur wütend wurde... "Das sagt der Richtige! Willst du nicht erst mal über deine Probleme reden? Immerhin wirkst du auch ziemlich gequält." "Ach, das ist was anderes." "Nein ist es nicht. Es hat mit deiner Vergangenheit zu tun. Meine Probleme...haben auch mit der Vergangenheit zu tun." Squall wollte dem Blonden wirklich nur helfen, auch wenn das wahrscheinlich ein ziemlich sinnloses Vorhaben war, da der andere Gunblader in dieser Angelegenheit ziemlich stur war. "Du hattest auch Probleme in deiner Kindheit?" Verwundert schaute er Squall an. "Nein...bei mir ist es anders." Ray legte seinen Kopf etwas schief, er verstand nicht, was der andere Gunblader da redete. Doch er wusste, dass er immer noch nicht bereit war über seine Vergangenheit zu reden. Auch nicht mit Leon... "Ich denke nicht, dass ich über meine Vergangenheit reden will. Jedenfalls nicht jetzt..." "Gut, wenn das so ist..." "Versteh das jetzt nicht falsch, ich..." Verteidigend wedelte Ray mit seinen Armen in der Luft herum. "Dann erzähl es mir, wenn du soweit bist." Damit hatte der Blonde jetzt aber nicht gerechnet. Er hatte eher erwartet, dass sein Gegenüber beleidigt gehen würde. Doch damit... "Und was ist mit 'deinen' Problem?" Squall schluckte nervös. Er hatte sich so fest vorgenommen Ray alles zu erzählen, doch jetzt war da so ein Gefühl, als ob etwas seine Kehle zuschnüren würde, so dass er nicht reden konnte...sogar kaum Atmen. "Alles okay mit dir?" Der junge Gunblader versuchte sich zu beruhigen und langsam ein und aus zu atmen... Außerdem kämpfte er gegen die aufsteigende Röte in seinem Gesicht an, er wollte nicht, dass Seifer ihn so sah. "I-ich wollte es dir sagen....doch ich kann nicht." "Du wolltest es 'mir' sagen?" Der braunhaarige Gunblader nickte kurz. "Du...Ich...früher..." Der 18-Jährige konnte nicht vermeiden, dass er stotterte, da er es einfach nicht hin bekam seine Gedanken zu ordnen. "Wenn du in vollständigen Sätzen sprechen würdest, könnte ich dich sicher besser verstehen, weißt du ich denke...." Squall wusste nicht, was über ihn kam, doch er konnte sich nicht mehr halten. Bevor er merkte, was er tat hatte er sich auch schon vorgebeugt und seine Lippen auf die des Blonden gelegt. Squall war hin und her gerissen. Eigentlich wollte er so schnell wie möglich von hier wegrennen, da ihm seine Aktion so peinlich war doch eigentlich....Wie lange hatte er auf diesen Moment gewartet?...Seifers Lippen auf seinen eigen zu spüren. Seifers Lippen...Seifer...  
  
Langsam schloss Squall die Augen und genoss den Moment. Er rechnete damit, dass der andere Mann jede Sekunde seinen Kopf zurückziehen würde, doch so war es nicht. Er erwiderte den Kuss. Jetzt war Squall völlig verwirrt... doch dachte nicht weiter darüber nach, denn denken war in diesem Moment nicht besonders angebracht. Vorsichtig ließ Ray seine Zunge über Squalls Lippen gleiten. Dieser öffnete daraufhin seinen Mund...Alles war so perfekt. Nichts in Squalls Leben war je perfekter gewesen, als dieser eine Kuss. Er wollte, dass er nie endete...Doch nach einer Weile ging Beiden die Luft aus und ihre Lungen schrieen förmlich nach Sauerstoff. Widerwillig nahm Squall seinen Kopf zurück. Seine jetzt tiefblauen Augen waren halb geschlossen und von Lust erfüllt. Er schaute den Blonden verträumt an. Und da fiel es ihm auf... Rays Blick war kalt. Es lagen keine Gefühle in ihnen. Wie konnte das nur sein? Nach dem Kuss...  
  
"Was ist mit dir?" Besorgt schaute Squall den Anderen an. "Kannst du dir das nicht selbst denken?" Der braunhaarige Gunblader schüttelte daraufhin nur seinen Kopf. Er verstand es wirklich nicht... "Seifer...Es ist dieser Seifer. Du liebst ihn, nicht? Wahrscheinlich erinnere ich dich an ihn...." Ray senkte traurig seinen Kopf. Anscheinend schien ihn die ganze Sache stark mitzunehmen. "Eigentlich dachte ich, es wäre okay, wenn du mich dann mögen würdest...Nah, wie konnte ich nur so etwas denken? Du magst ihn und nicht mich. Mich liebt keiner, mich kann keiner lieben. Das haben meine Eltern mir schon deutlich genug gezeigt...." Der Blonde lachte gespielt... Diese Ansicht hatte er schon seit langem, dachte er etwa wirklich, dass sich auf einmal das alles ändern konnte? Liebe war nun einmal etwas was nicht zu ihm gehörte. Genauso wie Feuer und Eis nicht zusammen passten. "Geh Leon und suche deinen Seifer, wo immer er auch ist. Ich bin nicht ER, das musst du doch sehen?!... Geh bitte und lass mich einfach in Ruhe." Damit drehte sich der Blonde um und verschwand hinter einer der vielen Zugtüren. Die Rufe von Squall hörte er nicht mehr, oder vielleicht wollte er sie auch einfach nicht hören. "Seifer! SEIFER!" Langsam sank Squall auf den Boden. Warme Tränen liefen ihm über das Gesicht. Er schluchzte leicht, seine Stimme war jetzt kaum mehr wahrzunehmen. "Verstehst du denn nicht? 'Du' bist Seifer und ich liebe dich. Nur dich..."  
  
Tragisch, tragisch, TRAGISCH!!!!! Eigentlich wollte ich doch nicht mehr so was gemeines schreiben...Tja und jetzt bin ich doch wieder fies. Hach, jetzt muss ich gleich selbst weinen, wenn ich mir vorstelle...Der arme Squall... Wahhhhh!!! *schnüff* Ich sollte in den nächsten Teilen wirklich netter sein...Ja, ja versprochen ich werde netter sein. Immerhin hat der arme Kerl jetzt wirklich schon genug gelitten.  
  
Viel mehr habe ich zu diesem Kapitel eigentlich auch gar nicht zu sagen ^^ Höchstens, dass ich sehr motiviert bin, seitdem ich von der Reise wieder da bin (böse Kommentare habe ich einfach aus meinem Gedächtnis gelöscht), vielleicht merkt man das ja auch ein bisschen *grins* Nachdem ich jetzt so lange nichts mehr geschrieben habe, werde ich mich jetzt mit neuen Teilen mal ein bisschen ranhalten.  
  
Soooo, dann danke ich mal wieder der allerbesten Beta-Leserin, die es gibt *trommelwirbel* Yamachan!!!!! Let my Rechtschreibfehler forever verschwinden ^____^ (macht euch keine Sorgen um mich, es kommen täglich Leute die nach mir gucken ^-^) Und dann natürlich meinen treuen Lesern ^^ Jaaa, es gibt wirklich welche *ganz doll knuddel* Freu mich immer wahnsinnig über eure Kommentare!!!!!  
  
Tja, dann also bis zum nächsten Teil, oder bis zu einem neuen Teil meiner anderen FFs *grins* Man sieht sich, hört sich, liest sich, oder was auch immer ^^  
  
See ya Eure Firelove 


	8. Yesterday is gone

Forgotten Feelings  
  
-The Story of Squall and Seifer  
  
Author: "Firelove" firelove2000@firemail.de  
  
Disclaimer: Squall, Seifer und alle anderen Charaktere dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir, sondern SquareSoft. Ich mache kein Geld mit dieser FF!  
  
Warnings: Vorläufiges Rating PG-13. Das ist eine YAOI (Shonen Ai, Slash) Fanfiction, wer damit nicht klar kommt, sollte es auch nicht lesen! Ansonsten vielleicht ein bisschen OOC? Später etwas Angst...  
  
Pairings: Squall/Seifer und noch so einige andere  
  
Genre: Romantik/Drama/Humor (!)....alles was man sich so vorstellen kann  
  
Summary: Leon ist verzweifelt. Durch einen unglücklichen Vorfall erinnert er sich wieder an sein früheres Leben. Eigentlich ist er Squall Leonhart. Außerdem lebt der totgeglaubte Mensch, der ihm am meisten bedeutet, plötzlich wieder. Was passiert? YAOI (SxS)  
  
Reviews: Unbedingt! Das ist immerhin meine erste FF Fanfiction! Also alle, die diese Fanfiction lesen, sollten doch auch bitte reviewen...bitte, bitte^^  
  
"..." gesprochen ... gedacht  
  
Part 8 Yesterday is gone  
  
Namenserklärung für den 8. Teil: -Leon Storm, eigentlich Squall Leonhart (Leon kommt von Squalls eigentlichem Nachnamen. Storm ist die Ableitung für Squall, was auch so viel wie Sturm bedeutet.) -Ray S. Malfice, eigentlich Cifer Almasy (Ja, ja eigentlich Seifer ich weiß.Na ja der Name ist wieder aus einem Wortspiel entstanden. Es ergibt am Schluss wieder Cifers normalen Namen.)  
  
Ach ja noch was: Das Lied 'Yesterday is gone' ist natürlich nicht von mir sondern von Lenny Kravitz... Kennt das jemand? Macht sich gut den Song bei diesem Teil zu hören. Jedenfalls am Anfang...  
  
Es war Nacht. Squall lag ruhig auf einem der Zugbetten und konnte nicht schlafen. Nach dem 'Vorfall' mit Ray war er erst einmal ziellos im Zug herum geirrt. Der Gunblader war erst in das Abteil zurückgekehrt, als die Anderen alle schon schliefen. Er hatte sich jetzt schon eine ganze Weile im Bett herum gewälzt und versuchte endlich auch etwas zu schlafen, doch die Erinnerungen an die vergangenen Stunden ließen ihn nicht los. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass es schon nach 3 war. Doch auch wenn Squall wusste, dass schlafen wichtig für die neuen Aufträge war, hatte er es aufgegeben. Der 18-Jährige griff nach dem Radiowecker neben seinem Bett und schaltete ihn an. Die Lautstärke stellte er auf ganz leise. Ruhig hörte er der Musik, die aus dem Radio kam zu:  
  
**************************  
  
I'm sorry your situation Has let you down I know that things did not go as planned 'Cause in this time you're feeling alone and sad This is what you must understand  
  
There is a way Yesterday is gone It's a new day Yesterday is gone Yesterday is gone Yesterday is gone My dear Kay  
  
You can't get nowhere Staying at home and crying You can't go on living in the past The one thing constant is that there is always change  
  
There is a way Yesterday is gone It's a new day Yesterday is gone Yesterday is gone Yesterday is gone My dear Kay  
  
**************************  
  
Wie wahr diese Worte doch sind, jedenfalls aus Squalls Sicht. 'Yesterday is gone'... Doch kann man das so einfach sagen? Gestern ist vorbei, heute ist ein neuer Tag, nicht alles hält für die Ewigkeit... Squall drehte sich unwohl im Bett hin und her. Vielleicht hält wirklich nicht alles für die Ewigkeit... Aber einiges schon, denn seine Erinnerungen und Gefühle würden immer da bleiben. Da war er sich ganz sicher...  
  
So ganz hatte sich Squall noch immer nicht an den Gedanken gewöhnen können, dass er der Einzige war, der sich an die vergangene Zeit erinnerte. Er konnte seine Gedanken mit keinem teilen... Das war auch eigentlich nicht seine Art, aber im Moment würde es ihm wirklich gut tun, mal mit jemandem über die ganze Sache zu reden. Tja, aber wenn er DAS wirklich jemandem erzählen würde, dann würde er höchstens in die Irrenanstalt eingewiesen werden.  
  
Doch da gab es noch etwas wichtigeres... Es gab da eine Frage, die ihm schon die ganze Zeit auf dem Herzen lag. Wirklich die ganze Zeit, nicht erst seitdem er sein Gedächtnis wiedererlangt hatte, nein schon in seinem früheren Leben... 'Was dachte Seifer eigentlich wirklich über ihn?' Doch diese Frage würde er wahrscheinlich nie beantwortet bekommen, oder es müsste schon ein Wunder geschehen.  
  
...Für einen Moment verbannte Squall jegliche Gedanken aus seinem Kopf, schaltete das Radio wieder aus und hörte ruhig dem Atmen der anderen Männer zu. Erst als er das gleichmäßige Atmen dreier Personen wahrnahm stand er langsam auf und ging zu dem Bett an der gegenüberliegenden Wand des Abteils. Traurig schaute er auf Ray hinab. Die kurzen blonden Haare lagen nicht mehr glatt, da wo sie eigentlich liegen sollten, sie waren verstrubbelt und standen in alle Richtungen ab. Die Augen des Gunbladers waren geschlossen, der Kopf leicht zur Seite gedreht. So sah er ganz friedlich aus. Man konnte sich fast nicht vorstellen, dass er sonst immer so arrogant war. Aber auch nur fast... Vorsichtig beugte sich Squall hinab und strich dem Blonden leicht durch die Haare. Er achtete dabei genau darauf, dass der Andere nicht aufwachte. Nach einigen Sekunden zog der 18-Jährige langsam seine Hand wieder zurück, er spürte immer noch ein leichtes Kribbeln in seinen Fingerspitzen. Er warf noch einen letzten Blick auf Ray und ging dann wieder zurück zu seinem eigenen Bett. Erschöpft setzte er sich auf die Kante und schaute durch das Zugfenster in das Schwarz der Nacht. Nie war es so schön gewesen, nie so passend.... (Anmerkung: Ich rede nicht vom Zugfenster!)  
  
*****~*****  
  
Squall war schon früh wieder 'aufgestanden', schon so um halb sieben. Erst machte er sich kurz im Bad fertig, zog sich um und verließ dann, mal wieder, das Abteil. Es war jetzt kurz nach 7 Uhr, das heißt, es würde jetzt schon Frühstück geben. Da er eh nichts besseres zu tun hatte ging er also in den Speisewagen, holte sich etwas zu essen und setzte sich an einen der freien Tische. Wieder mal in Gehdanken versunken dachte er gar nicht ans Essen. So stand sein Frühstück, auch als sich jemand neben ihn setzte, immer noch unangerührt da.  
  
"Morgen." Der braunhaarige Gunblader zuckte etwas zusammen. Auch wenn er die ganze Zeit nachgedacht hatte wusste er immer noch nicht so recht, was er jetzt sagen sollte. "...." "Du könntest mir wenigstens einen guten Morgen wünschen. Hat dir dein Vater das denn nicht beigebracht?" An Rays Stimme war zu erkennen, dass er anscheinend gut gelaunt war. Und das nach gestern... "Mein Vater ist selbst noch ein Kind, wie soll er dann jemandem Anderes etwas beibringen?" Tja und an Squalls Stimme merkte man auch sofort, wie er drauf war. Ein Eisklotz war nichts dagegen. "Oh, da scheint ja aber jemand besonders gute Laune zu haben." Der 18- Jährige warf Ray einen bösen Blick zu der so viel sagen sollte wie 'Du weißt genau warum!'. "Okay, jetzt wollen wir mal eines klar stellen: Es hat keinen Sinn jetzt die ganze Zeit wütend auf einander zu sein! Ich meine du hast deine Probleme, ich habe meine und ich denke das sollte auch so bleiben... Wenn wir zusammen arbeiten wollen, dann sollte so was nicht zwischen uns stehen." Ach so war das, der Kuss war jetzt nur noch 'so was'... Gut zu wissen. "...Könnte Mister Ich-bin-wütend-also-lass-mich-in-Ruhe, auch mal bitte etwas zu der Sachlage sagen?" Erst jetzt schaute der jüngere Mann auf. Er war wütend... Wie behandelte Seifer ihn denn? "Spinnst du jetzt total? 'So was'? 'Sachlage'? Was war denn das gestern für dich?" Erschrocken weiteten sich die grünen Augen des Blonden. Die Stimme von Leon war so kalt, dass er sich am liebsten eine dicke Jacke aus seiner Tasche holen würde, da er Angst hatte sonst zu erfrieren. "Mit so einem Gefühlsausbruch hätte ich jetzt aber nicht gerechnet. So kenne ich dich ja gar nicht." "Damit hast du nicht recht..." Der 18-Jährige schien sich wieder etwas beruhigt zu haben.... "...Du kennst mich GAR NICHT!" ...Oder vielleicht hat er sich doch nicht wirklich beruhigt. "He, he, immer schön ruhig bleiben. Du brauchst ja nicht gleich zu schreien." Verteidigend wedelte Ray mit den Händen in der Luft herum. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Andere so sauer sein würde. Eigentlich hatte er doch viel mehr Grund wütend zu sein... "Ich bin ruhig wann ich will!" "Ja und das die meiste Zeit deines Lebens." Und da war es wieder. Das altbekannte Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Blonden. "Musst du eigentlich immer so unverschämt sein?" "Jep, damit bin ich schon geboren worden." Man merke förmlich, wie die Anspannung von Ray abfiel, mit seinen dummen Sprüchen konnte er seine Unsicherheit leicht überspielen, so hatte er es schon früher gemacht. "...Du willst nur schon wieder vom Thema ablenken." "Wie kommst du denn darauf? So etwas würde ich doch niiie tun." So war er schon immer gewesen. Seifer... Jedes mal, wenn die Beiden miteinander redeten, musste er Squall mit seinen sarkastischen und ironischen Kommentaren ärgern.... Der Braunhaarige dachte nicht über das was er gerade sagen wollte nach. Die kleine Warnung an seinen ehemaligen Rivalen war so natürlich für ihn.  
  
"Seif..." Squall sah sofort die Veränderung in Rays Augen. Sie hatten nicht mehr dieses freche Funkeln in sich, in dem Smaragd-grün spiegelte sich die Enttäuschung und Wut wieder, die der Blonde empfand. Langsam senkte er seinen Kopf, so dass seine braunen Haare tief in sein Gesicht fielen. Er konnte dem Blick von Seifer nicht standhalten. Seifer... Warum war er nicht mehr da? Warum erinnerte sich Ray nur nicht? "Weißt du Leon, es ist doch so, dass ich nicht von meiner Vergangenheit reden will und du willst anscheinend auch nicht von deiner reden. Also ist es am besten wir lassen den persönlichen Kram einfach und kümmern uns nur ums Geschäftliche." Wie konnte er das nur sagen? Squall wollte doch nicht nur Seifers 'Geschäftspartner' sein. Und außerdem... "DU wolltest doch nicht über deine Vergangenheit reden!" "Stimmt...Du aber auch nicht, oder habe ich nur irgendwas verpasst?" Das ließ den jüngeren Gunblader wieder ruhiger werden. Ray hatte recht, er hatte ihm auch nichts erzählt. "Ich wollte mit dir reden..." "Und warum weiß ich dann immer noch genauso viel, oder eher genauso wenig wie vorher?" "D-du... wirst mir eh nicht glauben." Verunsichert schaute Squall aus dem Fenster, die Landschaft schien auf einmal wahnsinnig faszinierend zu sein. "Auf einen Versuch käme es doch an, oder?" Rays Stimme war warm, er wollte ja eigentlich mit dem hübschen braunhaarigen Mann befreundet sein... Wenn es doch nur nicht alles so kompliziert wäre. "Aber wie soll ich mich jemandem anvertrauen, der mir auch nicht vertraut?" "So ist das also... Ich sage dir nur mein Geheimnis, wenn du mir auch deines sagst, oder wie?" Squall schüttelte den Kopf. Wollte der Blonde eigentlich grundsätzlich alles falsch verstehen, was er sagte? "Nein, so meinte ich das nicht." "Wie dann?" "Du willst mir nicht von deiner Vergangenheit erzählen, also vertraust mir doch nicht... Und wenn du mir nicht vertraust, dann wirst du mir meine Geschichte auch nicht glauben." Das war ganz sicher für den ehemaligen Kommandanten, niemals würde Ray ihm diese Story glauben! "Du denkst wirklich zu viel, weißt du das?" Damit hatte er ausnahmsweise mal recht und das wusste Squall auch... "Und weißt du, dass du mir schon die ganze Zeit ausweichst?" "Nein, habe ich noch gar nicht bemerkt." Als ob ihm das jemand glauben würde...  
  
"Was denkst du wirklich über mich?" Eigentlich wollte Squall ja Seifer diese Frage stellen, doch jetzt passte sie auch ganz gut hierher. "Wie meinst..." "Du weißt genau wie ich das meine." Der 18-Jährige schaute Ray durchdringlich an. "Ich denke...das ist jetzt nicht unbedingt der richtige Zeitpunkt, um darüber zu reden." Es kam nicht besonders oft vor, dass der Blonde zögerte. Doch jetzt tat er es. Wie sollte er etwas erklären, was er selbst nicht richtig wusste? "Und ich denke, es würde keinen passenderen Zeitpunkt geben." "Du... und ich... Ich meine... Dieser Kuss hätte nie passieren dürfen." "Für mich ist es jetzt wirklich schon schwer genug, glaub es mir, oder lass es sein... Du bist ja nicht derjenige, der bei der ganzen Sache schlecht abschneiden wird. Irgendwann findest du deinen, ach so tollen Seifer wieder und was wird dann aus mir? Ich bin doch hier nur der Lückenfüller." Ray versuchte teilnahmslos zu klingen, doch das gelang ihm nicht wirklich. Man merkte schon, dass die ganze Sache ihn ziemlich traurig machte. "Denkst du, so etwas würde ich machen? Dich als Lückenfüller benutzen?" "Du hast doch gesagt, ich kenne dich nicht!" "Punkt für dich..." Da musste Squall dann doch zugeben, dass der Andere recht hatte... Das Gespräch nahm nach und nach eine ganz andere Wendung.  
  
"Ich bin solche Gefühlssachen wirklich leid! Bricht ja sowieso alles irgendwann auseinander." "Das stimmt nicht..." Der braunhaarige Gunblader schloss langsam seine Augen und dachte kurz nach... Nein, nicht alles... nicht alles! "Ach, deine Gefühle für Seifer gehen wohl tiefer, oder was? Den würde ich wirklich mal gerne kennen lernen." "Das wird nicht gehen, jedenfalls nicht so wie du denkst." Am liebsten hätte Squall jetzt gesagt: Du bist doch Seifer! Doch er konnte sich gerade noch mal so zurückhalten. "Was meinst du denn damit schon wieder, es ist doch so, dass...." Ray stoppte. Könnte es etwa sein, dass... "Ist er etwa tot?" "Ja... und nein." Jetzt fing Leon schon wieder mit diesen unverständlichen Kommentaren an. Konnte er nicht einfach erzählen, was ihm auf dem Herzen lag? "Ja und nein? Ach ich weiß schon jetzt fängst du bestimmt gleich mit dem Gequatsche über 'Er wird ewig in meinem Herzen weiterleben' an." "Nein, das wollte ich jetzt eigentlich nicht sagen." "Und uneigentlich?" Squall seufzte, konnte der Blonde nicht einfach mal seine dummen Kommentare weglassen? Doch was er konnte... "Ach, ich kann dir das jetzt nicht erklären. Nicht beim Frühstück, im Zug, wo jeder mithören kann und du mich nachher aus dem Fenster wirfst, weil du Angst hast mit so einem Spinner in einer Bahn zu sein." "Das mit den schlechten Witzen überlässt du zukünftig lieber mir. Das passt nicht zu deinem Ice-Image." Ice-Image? War er denn wirklich soo schlimm? Na ja, in Moment wahrscheinlich schon. "Du weichst mir wirklich immer aus..." "Ja, ja ist schon okay. Du willst wissen was ich dazu sage? Tjaaa, der große Ray S. Malfice sagt, dass es okay ist, wenn du es ihm ein anderes Mal erzählst. Er kann nämlich ab und zu auch geduldig sein." Der 18-Jährige zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Und warum sprichst du jetzt von dir in der 3. Person?" "Du bist aber auch nie zufrieden mit dem was ich sage." "Dann sage doch einfach mal etwas intelligentes." Langsam entspannte Squall sich wieder. Er wusste, dass das Gespräch jetzt so gut wie zu Ende war und er den unangenehmen Teil auf einen anderen Tag verschieben konnte. Er musste zwar noch wann anderes mit dem Blonden reden, aber immerhin nicht jetzt... "Ich werde es mir merken... Es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe, sonst kommst du ja nie dazu dein Frühstück aufzuessen." "Wie auch immer." Ray musste grinsen. "Das ist der Leon... Squall, den ich kenne." Daraufhin schüttelte der Braunhaarige nur seinen Kopf. "Das ist der Leon den du kennst, glaube mir." "Wenn du meinst." Der ältere Gunblader war schon aufgestanden, als er den Anderen noch mal prüfend ansah.  
  
"Sag mal, was hast du eigentlich für komische Sachen heute an? Du müsstest deinen Kleidungsstil unbedingt mal überdenken. Der Fetzen steht dir nicht besonders gut." Squall schaute an sich hinab. Er hatte nicht darauf geachtet was er angezogen hatte, er war zu sehr mit seinen Gedanken beschäftigt gewesen... Das weiße T-Shirt, dass er anhatte war an den kurzen Ärmeln aufgerissen und ansonsten war das Shirt auch etwas zu groß für ihn. Die Jeans die er trug war ausgeleiert, ausgewaschen und... nicht besonders gut anzusehen. Der sonst so hübsche Mann, hätte so auch gut als Penner durchgehen können..... Aber wenn man jetzt schon mal beim Thema Sachen war, dann hatte Squall auch noch eine Frage. "... Hast du schon mal darüber nachgedacht dir einen grauen Trenchcoat zu kaufen?" "Was?" Verwundert schaute Ray den anderen Gunblader an, überlegte kurz und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Nein, eigentlich nicht..." Squall musste lächeln. Er ist halt doch mehr Ray als Seifer, das merkte er immer mehr. "Okay, hätte ja sein können."  
  
  
  
Da bin ich wieder *breitgrins* Wie geht's euch so? Mir geht's suuuuper, immerhin sind ja Ferien!!! Habe jede Menge Zeit mich mit irgendwelchem schwachsinnigen Kram zu beschäftigen. Hehe, meine liebste Beschäftigung ^^ Nee, nee ganz so schlimm ist es dann doch nicht mit mir. Die meiste Zeit verbringe ich doch vorm Compi, oder der Playstation... In Moment sogar fast mehr mit der Playstation, ich möchte endlich Final Fantasy X zu Ende spielen! Aber jetzt am Schluss sind sooo starke Gegner, da bin ich wirklich am verzweifeln... Das gehört jetzt nicht hierher, oder? *verlegengrins*  
  
Also lieber zu diesem Teil: Was habe ich hier eigentlich geschrieben? Genau! Nichts!!! Gar nichts... Das Kapitel hätte ich auch einfach auslassen können. Na ja, jetzt ist es schon geschrieben und da werde ich es ganz sicher nicht mehr löschen. Aaaber ich verspreche hoch und heilig, dass es im nächsten Chapter... ähm Kaptitel (ich lese echt zu viele englische Fanfictions!) interessanteres zu lesen geben wird! Aber was verrate ich noch nicht ^___^  
  
Dann wie immer vielen Dank an meine Beta-Leserin, Yamachan! (Diesmal kann ich mich gerade noch zurückhalten irgendwelchen Schwachsinn hier hin zu schreiben _) Und dann natürlich vielen Dank an meine lieben Leser ^^ Diesmal sage ich mit Absicht Leser, da ich gerne mal allen danken will die meine Story lesen und nicht nur denen, die reviewen. Aaaaaber an die, die doch reviewen: Vielen lieben Dank! Ihr erhaltet die Story am leben! (Ja, ja, Yamachan, du natürlich auch ^^) Sonst hätte ich schon lange keine Lust mehr... Oder sagen wir nicht mehr so viel Lust *grins*  
  
Soweit von mir. Man sieht sich im nächsten Teil! Hoffe ich zumindest...  
  
See ya Eure Firelove 


End file.
